Our Time Together
by peddiegirl101
Summary: Patricia and Eddie just want ONE normal summer together, is that so much to ask? But that would make a boring story. Old characters return and new ones come, but who can you REALLY trust? Throw in family tension between Patricia and Piper AND a haunted house, and here's this story! *Next book in One Summer series, but can stand alone!* *Rated T for dark matter*
1. Chapter 1

Patricia Williamson opened her laptop hoping to see her boyfriend online. Sure enough, there was a green light next to Eddie Miller's name. She smiled and clicked on it.

"Hey, Yacker!" Eddie's face brightened at the sight of his girlfriend. The nickname now flowed off of his tongue. Patricia responded to it like it was her first name whenever he called her 'Yacker'.

"Eddie!" She smiled. "We haven't talked in, like, two weeks!"

"I know." Eddie sighed. "I've been crazy busy. Sorry, but I'll be flying over tomorrow, remember?"

"_Finally_." Patricia playfully rolled her eyes. "Someone to keep me company."

"Oh, you have Drew over there! What about Fabian and Joy? I'm sure Ava needs someone to hang out with now, anyway." Eddie pointed out.

"You know, I actually feel kind of bad for her." Patricia said. She had constantly kept in contact with Eddie over the past year and had filled him in on all the drama in the town he only visited in the summer. For example, all of Ava—the local mean-girl—just recently lost all of her friends because they got tired of being bossed around. Brianna, CeCe, and Dylan now hung out with Jackie and each other. The 'alpahbetties', as Patricia had previously called them, were actually pretty nice without Ava.

"Who does she hang out with now, anyway?" Eddie asked.

"Some of the pervy guys in the town. And she's got a new friend—Kaylee, I think it was. Kaylee's actually pretty nice. I've talked to her before." Patricia shrugged. "You know Ava, she _refuses_ to admit defeat."

"Sounds like her." Eddie nodded. "So what's been happening with _you_ these past few weeks?"

"Helping my mum unpack mostly. Ms. Smith was nice enough to sell us her house after she left, so we're making it all to ourselves." Patricia said. Ms. Smith—the friend Mrs. Williamson, now Ms. Nelson because of her and Mr. Williamson's recent divorce, had moved out to go stay with her mother in France. Ms. Smith had sold the place to Patricia and her mother for a rather cheap price and left.

"Are you guys almost done?" Eddie asked.

"Almost. Just have to finish putting drapes up and stuff. Final touches, I suppose." Patricia rolled her eyes. "What about you, Slimeball?"

"Not much." Eddie shrugged.

"I see that." Patricia commented. "Your room's a mess!" She looked over Eddie's shoulder through the screen. "Is that… pizza?"

"Probably." Eddie smirked.

"Eddie, have you not packed yet?" Patricia heard a voice ask.

"Mom, I'm kind of—"

"Is that Patricia?" Ms. Miller asked. She walked over and stood over Eddie's shoulder.

"It's Patricia." Patricia smiled. "Hi, Ms. Miller."

"Patricia! I haven't seen you in so long! How has it been going?" Ms. Miller asked her son's girlfriend.

"Or you could do _that_." Eddie mumbled.

"Good!" Patricia ignored Eddie's comment. "You?"

"Great! Eddie's flying over there tomorrow!"

"I know." Patricia nodded. "I can't wait."

"He needs to pack first." Ms. Miller said. She gave her son a look.

"I will!" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"And clean your room while you're at it." Ms. Miller scrunched up her nose.

"Ms. Miller, are you coming this summer?" Patricia asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I've been considering it." Ms. Miller smiled once more at Patricia before saying goodbye and walking off.

"Sorry about her." Eddie rolled his eyes again.

"No! I like your mum!" Patricia smirked. She dropped it to ask her next question. "When do you land?"

"Not until 2 AM the day after tomorrow. Fun, right?"

"So I won't get to see you until the day after tomorrow?"

"No. And I know you missed me." Eddie teased.

"And I know you missed me." Patricia shot right back, grinning. "I guess I'll see you then. Come over when you wake up, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." Eddie nodded. "See you soon, Yacker."

"Bye." She smiled and turned her laptop back off.

**So this was the first chapter of OTT! (: I think it went well! **

**Special shoutouts to Filipino_Lovely on twitter for the CRAZY encouraging tweets! (: You rock! And all of the reviewers on NMW! (: LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**See y'all soon! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Any minute now…" Patricia mumbled to herself. It was already past 2 o'clock and there was still no sign of Eddie. She sat on the couch, checking the clock. The TV was on some news station, but Patricia wasn't paying much attention.

"Eddie still hasn't shown up?" Patricia's mom asked as she entered the room.

"No." Patricia rolled her eyes, checking the clock again. 2:09.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Ms. Nelson said. She pulled out her laptop and gave a puzzling look. "Patricia, did you borrow my flash drive the other day?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'll go get it." Patricia said. She slowly walked downstairs to her room to get it.

Just as Patricia went downstairs, there was a soft knock on the door. Ms. Nelson got up to answer it. She opened up to find a tall, blonde guy on the other side.

"Oh, hello, Eddie!" She gave him a smile. "Patricia's been waiting for you. She just went downstairs to get something."

"Cool if I come in?" Eddie asked, motioning to the house.

"Of course." Ms. Nelson opened the door wider for Eddie.

"Thanks…" Eddie trailed off, not sure what to call the woman now.

"Oh, what the heck. You can call me Elizabeth." Ms. Nelson shrugged.

"Cool, thanks." Eddie nodded, sitting on the couch.

Patricia's voice could be heard as she came back up the stairs. "Is yours the blue one or the red one? One of them is yours and the other one is Joy's— Eddie!" Patricia's face lit up at the sight of her boyfriend. She quickly threw her arms around his neck, obviously happy he was back.

"Hey, Yacker." He mumbled into her hair. "Missed you too."

Patricia looked back at Eddie to see his cocky smirk on his face. "I _did_ miss you. It's almost been a _year_ since I've seen you!"

"I've realized." Eddie grinned.

"Hate to interrupt, but I _do_ need my flash-drive for work." Elizabeth commented. Patricia held out her hand, revealing the blue and the red flashdrives. Ms. Nelson took the latter and left the reunited couple to enjoy being in each other's arms.

"You mom works now?" Eddie asked.

"She's trying to open up her own coffee shop." Patricia explained. "Are we _really_ talking about my mum right now?! You _just _got back!"

"12 hours ago." Eddie corrected.

"_Anyway_," Patricia continued. "How was your flight?"

"Great. I slept through most of it." Eddie shrugged.

"Of course you did." Patricia teased. "Did you eat through a lot of it, too?"

"I would've if I didn't sleep for so long." Eddie smiled. "I was up late the night before, packing."

"Maybe you should've packed sooner." Patricia offered.

"I probably should've."

"Well, it's great to see you again." Patricia gave him a sincere smile.

"The feeling's mutual." Eddie said. He noticed Patricia's eyes flash down from his eyes to his lips. Taking the hint, he leaned in and kissed her. She met him halfway and certainly kissed back.

**I was CRAZY impressed by the number of responses of the first chapter of this story! Made my day sooo much better! (: **

**I noticed I had a new reader! And they went through and reviewed the last chapter of BOTH One Summer (ahh… good times) and No Matter What, along with the first chapter of this story! Welcome, hunniebunnie22! WOOO!**

**For my own amusement, I'm curious to know if anyone can tell me where "Hello, Lady!" comes from. I'm just curious to see what I have in common with you guys… Everybody who gets it correct can… either get a shoutout or ask a question about upcoming plot. Idk, your pick! (:**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: Your comments always make my day! (:**

**Guest: Ohh, I have PLANS. I have a character coming up that will make AVA look like a freaking SAINT.**

**Haleb4ever: XD :D**

**Thank you everyone else who reviewed! I just needed to answer to some reviews! See you soon! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come here." Eddie led Patricia to his backdoor. Eddie had been home for several days now and the couple had hung out together for every one of them.

"Uh oh." Patricia raised a curious eyebrow as he closed the backdoor behind them.

"It's not _bad_, I swear." Eddie gave her hand a squeeze. "You trust me, right?"

"What, are we in a Disney movie now?" Patricia gave a slight smirk. "I trust you, but I would like to know _where_ we're going." She took a step forward off of the back porch and Eddie followed suit.

"My dad brought a cheap piece of property from the Millingtons— who live directly behind me. They weren't using it, so my dad bought for _whatever_ weird reason." Eddie began to explain.

"Go on." Patricia said.

"Well, I was exploring it for him yesterday and found something… _interesting_." Eddie stepped over an old fallen tree as he spoke. He waited patiently for his girlfriend to do the same.

"What?" Patricia asked as she landed on the other side of the tree.

"Ah, you'll see, Yacker." Eddie smirked, knowing that Patricia didn't like waiting.

"Great." Patricia sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"So, is your mom over your dad?" Eddie suddenly asked.

"What?" Patricia was surprised at his unexpected question.

"Is she seeing anyone new?" Eddie put out there.

"I… don't _think_ so. Not to my knowledge, anyway. It's only been, like, six months since their divorce. I don't think she got over it that quickly." Patricia shrugged her shoulders.

"That's a good point." Eddie agreed. "How's your dad and Piper?"

"My dad and I haven't talked in a while. He's still mad at my mum because I 'picked' her over him. Which, I _suppose_ I did, but I couldn't take it there anymore! Between him telling me that everything is did was wrong and the tension with Piper, I just _had_ to leave."

"I take it you and Piper still aren't speaking?"

"Not really. She used to text me and call me, but I think she gave up. I never picked up. I don't think I'm ready to forgive her yet." Patricia explained. "I mean, she was _so_ close to me! Twin sisters, for crying out loud! But she turned on me and told my enemy one of my biggest secrets."

"I don't blame you. Honestly." Eddie nodded. "It's hard to believe she would do something like that."

"I know." Patricia quietly sighed.

"Are her and Drew still dating?"

"As far as I know. But Drew's getting tired of her clinginess, I think. I actually haven't spoken to Drew a whole lot. It's been a month, at least."

"Oh." Eddie quietly replied, not sure what else to say. The remaining bit of the walk was silent, except for the occasional bird chirp.

"Are we almost there?" Patricia broke the silence. Eddie continued walking for a minute before stopping.

"We're… here." Eddie grinned at her. Patricia looked forward to see a small cabin. It looked burnt and ancient.

"_This_ is what you wanted to show me?" Patricia raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Come on, Yacker. It'll be cool." Eddie walked up to the blackened door. He turned back and looked at Patricia before opening it. "Are you coming?"

"I guess." Patricia sighed and followed her boyfriend reluctantly.

**Sorry it's so late. I had another jumping qualifications thing today and… my Arabian is NOT my jumper :P**

**And as for the "Hello Lady!" thing, I kinda forgot to mention it WASN'T HOA-related. Or maybe I'm the only one who listens the ****Elvis Duran and the Morning Show****. I don't know. Haha! Sorry!**

**So… the haunted house/cabin… More coming soon!**

**Until next time, my crackers! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this place?" Patricia asked as she looked around. "Where's all the furniture? This place is practically just a bunch of walls and a floor!"

"The furniture probably got burnt during the fire." Eddie guessed.

"And that picture survived?" Patricia pointed to a large portrait of a family.

"Creepy." Eddie said as he walked closer to the portrait. There were two girls; twins, most likely. The mother and the father stood tall over the younger girls. "How old do you think they are?"

"I would say 13 or 14." Patricia shrugged.

"They must've lived here at one time." Eddie continued looking at the picture. The two twins had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The big difference that caught Eddie's eye was that one was smiling and one was scowling at the camera. The only other difference was that one—the one was was smiling—wore a lilac dress and the other twin wore a dark red dress.

"Do you think they died in the fire?" Patricia asked.

"Maybe." Eddie stepped away from the portrait, suddenly feeling chills. He turned away from it to look at Patricia.

"Are you okay?" Patricia put a hand on her boyfriend's arm.

"It just suddenly got chilly." Eddie looked at Patricia. He noticed the goose bumps that were forming on Patricia's arms. "You feel it too?"

"Yeah." Patricia nodded slowly. "It's probably just the wind."

"But I don't feel any—" Eddie was interrupted by a large bang.

"The portrait!" Patricia gasped. Eddie whipped around to see that indeed, the portrait had fell.

"Okay, that was definitely _not_ the wind!" Eddie exclaimed. "Let's go!" He began to leave, but Patricia grabbed his arm.

"Wait." She said, looking back. "Something's telling me to put the portrait back up." Patricia released Eddie's arm. He watched as she walked toward the rather large object. "I'm going to need some help."

Eddie hesitantly went over the lift the other side of the portrait back onto the wall. It hooked right back onto the nail that it was hung on. As he dropped it, he examined his girlfriend's face. She stared at the portrait, looking as if she was almost in a trance. Patricia felt Eddie's eyes on her and looked back at him.

"Let's go." She said, walking forward. Eddie nodded in agreement and followed close behind his girlfriend. He closed the door carefully behind him as they exited the cabin.

"Did you hear something in there?" Eddie asked her.

'What?" Patricia looked at him as they walked back toward Eddie's house.

"You said that something told you to put the picture back." Eddie said. "But did you mean some_thing_ or some_one_?"

"It was just a feeling, Eddie." Patricia insisted.

"Are you sure?" Eddie was doubtful.

"I think I would know." She responded.

"Right. Sorry." Eddie said.

And the rest of the walk was silent.

**Well, I'M SO SORRY I didn't update yesterday. I was REALLY tired because I had to help my little sister (it was also her bday yesterday!) at a horse clinic thing. And I was still beating my self up over my terrible performance at the jumping think on Friday (my horse refused the same jump… 12 times!) and just… blah.**

**But I'm working on the next chapter now, don't worry!**

**Shoutout to Filipino_Lovely for the again VERY encouraging twitter messages! (: Thanks! **

**xFabinao: I just wanted to say that I read a fanfiction by you the other day…. Forever & Always. The future Peddie one. I was TOTALLY absorbed in it! I just couldn't review because I was on my phone, but I LOVED IT! (:**

**Winxjaderamsey: Haha thanks! I like your profile picture! **

**Drmiracle: thanks! That means a lot! And I hate state testing :P**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Drew and Piper aren't done JUST yet!**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: haha I'm a blonde… And yes I have blonde moments… Your comment made me smile, though! (:**

**Desired HOA: Thank you!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B: ;)**

**Corrin Rosen: Thanks!**

**AusllyPeddie4eva: Welcome to this crazy story! ;)**

**Emma (Guest): Thanks! (: Welcome to the series or whatever you want to call it…**

**See you later today (hopefully)! Happy mothers' day!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So… do you want to go back tomorrow?" Eddie asked Patricia. He was seated on one end of the couch while she was lying down on the same blue couch, feet in his lap.

"I don't know. I think we should." Patricia shrugged. Her eyes went back to the local news that was being broadcasted on the TV.

"And in further news, there was a kitten stuck in a tree on Lunar Street. Thankfully, Benjamin Stewart was there to save it." The reporter continued droning on.

Patricia jerked up, swiftly removing her legs from Eddie's lap. Her face suddenly paling and her eyes widening. She felt her heart rate pick up and she began breathing quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked. "It was just a kitten, Yacker." Eddie joked.

But to Eddie's surprise, Patricia completely ignored it. In fact, she didn't respond at all.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked, getting increasingly worried about his panicked girlfriend. After all, she was fine two seconds ago.

"Stewart…" The word barely came out of her mouth.

"Stewart?" Eddie thought for a minute. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Ben…" Patricia whispered. Her tearing eyes quickly met Eddie's worried ones.

"Ben Stewart…" Eddie repeated. He then stiffened, realizing who Ben was. "Ben!"

"He's back." Patricia whispered. "Ben's back."

**Short, but IMPORTANT! Dun dun dun… **


	6. Chapter 6

_He was coming closer. Patricia tried to push him away, but he continued coming closer anyway. _

"_Help me!" Patricia screamed. "Someone! Help!"_

"_No one's here for you." Ben's voice snarled. "Your little boyfriend can't save you this time."_

"_Help me!" She shouted again._

"_Missed me, did you?" Ben continued stepping closer. _

"_Get away from me!" Patricia screamed. "HELP!"_

"_No one can hear you, so why waste your breath?" Ben laughed evilly and pushed her up against the stone wall. _

"_Yacker!" Patricia could vaguely hear an American calling her. "Yacker!"_

Patricia jerked her body up, gasping for air and sweating slightly as she woke up. Eddie was sitting up next to her. He rubbed her back as she recognized her surroundings.

"It was only a dream." She mumbled to herself.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked, genuinely concerned.

"It was just a dream." Patricia assured him. "I'm okay."

"Was it a dream about…" Eddie trailed off, knowing Patricia would know what he was talking about.

"Yeah."

"Well," Eddie shifted so that his whole body was facing Patricia. "We're going to keep that dream what it is—a nightmare. Ben isn't coming _anywhere _near you."

"Thanks." Patricia smiled. She had spent the night at Eddie's place. _No_, they did not do 'it', just snuggled. Eddie wrapped an arm around her.

"Does your mom even know you're here?" He mumbled into her hair.

"She thinks I'm at Joy's house." Patricia quietly responded.

"Nice, Yacker." Eddie said.

It wasn't too long before Patricia fell back asleep again. Eddie watched her sleep. Yes, it was cliché, but she wasn't up to tease him about it, so he didn't really care. What he _did_ care about was that he would _never_ let _anything_ happen to her again. If it did, it would have to be over his dead body.

**Another short chapter, I know. But I'm REALLY busy lately! I'm graduating 8****th**** grade soon, as you may or may not know and all my teachers are stressing on us! :P**

**I may or may not post another chapter today… Idk. Grr…**

**Thanks for all the response last chapter! Your comments keep me going throughout my day! And a big shoutout to xXAquaMangoXx for helping me with some stuff through Twitter! (: And I'll respond to reviews in the next chapter because I have homework to do… Blah.**

**See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Back to the creepy old cabin we go." Eddie mumbled as he and Patricia made their way through the woods. It was the day after Patricia's dream about Ben and Patricia had requested they explore the cabin again together.

"Doofus." Patricia rolled her eyes. She smirked and opened the old door. It creaked open and Eddie immediately noticed something.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but that was _not_ there before." Eddie picked up the locket that was lying on the ground.

"It wasn't." Patricia nodded. She looked over Eddie's shoulder at the locket. "Open it."

Eddie followed Patricia's request and carefully opened the old locket, not wanting to damage the rust hinge that had held it shut. He was amazed at what he saw.

"A boy and a girl." Patricia mused.

"Brother and sister?" Eddie offered.

"Staring into each other's eyes like that?" Patricia pointed to one of the pictures. "I doubt it."

"I guess you're right." Eddie nodded slowly, looking at the two pictures. One of them was where the couple had their foreheads pressed together, looking dreamily into the other's eyes. The other picture included the teenage boy wrapping his arms around the girl's midsection. They both smiled at the camera.

Eddie turned the locket onto its backside. Engraved on the back was:

_Lacey—_

_I love you. I always have and I always will._

_ -Eric _

"You know who the girl looks like?" Patricia suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"One of the twins!" Patricia walked over to the picture of the family. "Look!"

Eddie looked at the locket, then back at the picture, then back down at the locket, and then at Patricia. "It _is_ one of the twins!"

"But which one?" Patricia asked. She took the locket from Eddie and held it up to the picture. "I bet it's the one who's smiling."

"Why?" Eddie looked down at the locket picture again.

"Because she's smiling and love is something to smile about." Patricia said. She blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh? You know something about this?" Eddie teased.

"Shut up. You get the point." Patricia rolled her eyes. "What do you think happened to them?"

"I would guess a fire." Eddie motioned to the burnt structure.

"But how come the cabin didn't burn to the ground? It doesn't make any sense." Patricia handed Eddie the locket back.

"Maybe—" Eddie was interrupted by a loud bang.

"What was _that_?" Patricia gasped.

"I have _no_ idea." Eddie felt his eyes widen.

Patricia looked down a hallway. She took a brave step forward. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"Yacker—"

Another bang.

"I'm not afraid of you, whatever you are!" Patricia threatened. Though, Eddie could see that she was slightly tense. After all, this was supposed to be an empty house.

"Patricia." Eddie hissed to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. "There could be a robber or someone in here! I don't think that's the best idea!"

"Come out, whoever you are! Expose yourself!" Patricia continued commanding.

"Pat—" Eddie stopped when a girl appeared. And she did _not_ look happy.

**Boom! Kind of a cliffhanger. I don't know. I wrote it during history class! We were watching some boring video on the Civil War, which was, yes, interesting, but in the video, you couldn't tell who the Confederates were and who the Union army was! They both wore the same shade a blue in the stupid thing! I was like "Dudes, you NEED name tags!"**

**ANYWAY! I FINALLY got around to updating-updating. NO FILLER! YAYYY!**

***Chapter 4: answering reviews***

**GabletJaditeDuffielder: Haha funny! XD**

**AsullyPeddie4eva: thanks! And… Welcome back? Lol**

***Chapter 5: Answering reviews***

**xFabinao: and these are the comments that make my day sooo much brighter! (:**

***Chapter 6: Answering reviews***

**sarvaniluvsbooks: I made Ben BEFORE I knew he was on HOA. Lol if I had known his name would be… Cameron. Or something like that. Lol**

**Corrin Rosen: I'm not entirely sure yet. It depends on the amount of support this story has and how busy I get (:**

**Guest: Yaya! I'm not alone! (: Fellow almost 9****th**** grader! (:**

**Seddielover945: You're right… ;)**

**Drmiracle: Did you get my PM…?**

**And I wanted to give a shoutout to Musical Wheaten! She made my night the other night on Twitter! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Leave this place!" She girl shrieked.

"Who—" Patricia began.

"Leave!" The spirit yelled, interrupting Patricia. "Now!"

"Just—" Eddie tried.

"Leave! Go!" The ghost neared them. "I don't want you here!"

"But—" Patricia attempted.

"Leave before I make you!"

"Is this yours?" Eddie held the locket up so that the girl could see it.

"No!" The spirit screeched. "She wants her story out!" The spirit frantically reached for the locket, but Eddie held it close to him, keeping it away from her.

"Whose is it?" Eddie calmly asked.

"Give it to me!" The ghost demanded, her eyes flashing red with anger. She looked over at Patricia, who was being strangely quiet.

"Go." Eddie quietly said.

"What?" Patricia looked at her boyfriend.

"Go, Patricia. Run!" Eddie looked at her.

Patricia looked at the ghost one last time before taking off. She glanced over her shoulder. The ghost wasn't too far behind her.

"You!" The spirit began to pick up speed.

"Keep going, Patricia!" Eddie called out to his girlfriend.

Patricia dodged a tree and looked over her shoulder again. The ghost was nearing. Patricia continued sprinting. The next time she looked over her shoulder, the ghost was gone. Feeling slightly dizzy, Patricia sat down by a large tree.

Eddie only took seconds to reach her. She was sitting on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Soon enough, the heavy gasping stopped, but her heart continued racing.

"_Why_ was that thing chasing me?" Patricia looked at Eddie.

"I… I don't know." Eddie shook his head.

"Why did it stop over there?"

"It can probably only go so far from the house." Eddie suggested. "Why it decided to target you, I don't know. But, I _do_ know that we have to keep this," Eddie held up the locket. "Away from whoever that was. And you. I think it would be best if you stayed behind next time."

"_No way_!" Patricia shook her head. "I'm obviously a part of this, and I don't want to get left behind!"

"I don't know…" Eddie looked doubtful.

"I'm going." Patricia said. "Besides, there _has_ to be another ghost! _Someone_ put that locket there!"

"I guess you're right." Eddie said. He stood up and offered Patricia a hand. "Come on, we better get going."

Patricia took it and they walked back to Eddie's house, arms around each other.

**Today has been HORRIBLE. One of my guys friends turned on me and I was in a pissy mood and snapped at two of my best friends and… blah. **

**BUT THE COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER TOTALLY MADE MY DAY! AND MY TWITTER PEOPLE! Especially Filipino_Lovely. Your comments were extra encouraging! **

**Oooh, wait till you see what I have in store for you guys! I cam up with THE BEST PLOT in science class today (we've been learning about gravity for the past two weeks. Yawn!)!**

**And, if you have any stories that you want me to read and review, let me know! I will gladly do so! Also, I'm thinking about doing another co-write. The two I have been doing have been a GREAT experience and I LOVE working with other people. Anybody else? (Just know that I like it on my account because it's easier for me to see the reviews and stuff because my computer is slooooowwww.) **

**See you guys soon! Love ya! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Patricia was sitting on the couch, on the phone with Joy, when she heard a bang on the front door.

"No, I do _not_ think Jerome is cute!" Patricia exclaimed into the phone as she stood up to answer the door.

"Hey, Yacker." Eddie walked in.

"I'm on the phone with Joy." Patricia hissed.

"Oh, in that case," Eddie took Patricia's phone and began to speak into it. "Sorry, Joy. Patricia's going on a date. She'll have to call you later. Bye." He hung up the call and handed his girlfriend her phone back.

"Gee, thanks." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Wait, we're going on a date?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Eddie asked. "Come on." He held out his hand for Patricia to take. She gave him a questioning look, but took it. They began to walk down the street.

"Where are we going?" Patricia asked him several minutes later.

"The ice cream shop." Eddie said. "It'll be fun. They have the _best_ sundaes and—"

"Hey, Piper!" A voice called out. "Piper!"

"She must mean me." Patricia mumbled to Eddie and rolled her eyes, but turned around to the girl. "I'm actually not Piper. I'm her twin, Patricia."

"Piper has a twin?" The girl tilted her head slightly. "Well, I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, Patricia. I'm Kaylee. I think we've met."

"Yeah, we have. A couple times actually." Patricia nodded, trying to keep her patience. "At least three."

"Oops, sorry." Kaylee gave Patricia a half-smile. She looked at Eddie. "Now, I _know_ I haven't met you."

"I'm Eddie." Eddie stuck out his hand. Kaylee took it.

"My boyfriend." Patricia added.

"Oh, well, that's cool." Kaylee smiled at Patricia. "He's cute. You're lucky."

"She knows." Eddie smirked.

"Shut up." Patricia rolled her eyes.

To their surprise, Kaylee laughed. "You guys are cute!" She grinned. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." Kaylee gave the couple one final smile and headed off.

"And she hangs out with Ava?" Eddie asked Patricia with disbelief as they started walking again.

"I know; it's hard to believe. She's so… nice. And Ava's so…"

"Bitchy." Eddie finished. "Maybe Ava's starting to become more civil?"

"Or maybe not." Patricia gave Eddie a half-smile. "You never know with her."

"That's true." Eddie replied. He gave Patricia's hand a squeeze. "Never mind her. Our date is about _you_ and _me_. No one else. Agreed, Yacker?"

"Agreed, Slimeball." Patricia smirked.

They walked into the ice cream shop hand-in-hand. It was rather busy today, even with four people scooping the ice cream. It was a fairly warm day, and people wanted cold ice cream to cool down. Patricia led Eddie up to the counter.

"Oh, hello!" Grandpa Lewis greeted them. "Piper and… Betty."

"Actually, it's _Patricia_ and _Eddie_." Patricia corrected.

"Oh, right." The older man nodded slowly. "Are you two married now?"

"_Married_?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"We're a bit young, don't you think?" Patricia said.

"Where I came from," Grandpa Lewis started. "You would've been married and had two kids at least."

"Well, we're not from there, so… No." Patricia quickly shook her head.

"Ah, you never know." The old man shrugged.

"I see where Alfie gets his craziness from." Eddie muttered to Patricia. She nodded.

"Can I get something for you two?" Grandpa Lewis asked.

After Eddie and Patricia got their ice cream, they sat down at a two-person table by the window. Patricia smiled at Eddie as she took a spoonful of her ice cream.

"I'm paying next time." She said. Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him. "No arguments."

"Okay, then." Eddie laughed softly. "I guess you're paying next time."

"So…" Patricia began. "Have you seen Drew or Jackie lately?"

"Jackie is away at some music camp for a few more weeks, so I haven't heard much from her. And I haven't seen Drew all that much lately." Eddie paused. "Funny, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Last summer and the summer before, we basically hung out with Drew every day. This summer… I've barely seen him at all."

"It's because Piper's with him every minute of the day. She's _totally_ in love with him, but I'm not so sure he's completely ready for a serious relationship like that."

"That's a good point." Eddie agreed. He took another spoonful of his ice cream.

"I see you two are still together." A male voice said. _Ben_.

***Gasp!* Yes, I love torturing you guys. (: **

**Big shoutout to HeyItsErin who apparently listens to Elvis Duran also!**

**Also, a shoutout to Corrin Rosen! It looks like we're doing a co-write together!**

**And Drmiracle! Her fanfiction "Another Romantic Comedy" reached 110 reviews! If you haven't checked it out yet, do so! It's REALLY good! (:**

**I may or may not be updating tomorrow. My sis is having her bday party, and if I get stuck helping, I won't be updating. :/ I don't know yet, though. **

**See you guys soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

"I see you two are still together." A male voice said. _Ben_.

Eddie glanced over at Patricia who just stared into her empty ice cream bowl. "Dude, just leave." Eddie shook his head at Ben.

"Nah, I want to catch up with you two." Ben shrugged. Eddie eyed him carefully as he pulled up a chair and sat by the couple.

Patricia could feel the fear beginning to rush through her. The guy who had raped her _and_ attempted to do it a second time was sitting next to her. _Why wasn't Eddie doing anything?_

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail or something?" Eddie asked. He watched Patricia out of the corner of his eye. All he wanted was answers.

"They took another look at my case and decided I wasn't guilty after all." Ben replied. He scooted slightly closer to Patricia, who had stiffened up. "How have you been doing?"

"Leave her alone." Eddie shot him a glare.

"It was just a question." Ben said. He ran his hand up her thigh.

"I said _leave her alone_!" Eddie exclaimed as he stood up. That was the final straw for Eddie.

Ben stood up quickly after Eddie did.

"How far do you have to go, dude?!" Eddie yelled. "You raped her! Isn't that enough?!"

"I can do whatever I please." Ben got a smug look on his face.

"Why do you have to keep torturing her?" Eddie asked loudly. "What did she do to deserve it?!"

"Oh, but see. That's something I understand that you don't. She's vulnerable. That's why she's so _easy_ to get to." Ben took a brave step towards Eddie. "And being a bit too trusting played in my advantage, too. I'm actually surprised _you_ haven't done anything to her."

It was absolutely awful for Patricia; she could only sit and listen. She wanted to yell out, but something was stopping her. _Fear?_

"I would _never_ do that!"

"Really?" Ben took another step toward Eddie. "Because I thought you were the 'bad boy' of the town. I would've expected it."

"Well, I'm not a douche bag like you are." Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Ben stepped closer to Eddie.

"Exactly what you think I did." Eddie took a daring step to Ben. They were almost nose-to-nose now.

The next thing Patricia knew, Ben was on top of Eddie, punching him.

"Eddie!" She shrieked.

Eddie kicked Ben off of him and stood up. When Ben went for him again, Eddie pushed him back down. Instead of getting on his knees to punch him like Ben did to him, Eddie took Patricia's hand and rushed out of the ice cream parlor.

"Are you okay?" Eddie quickly asked as he engulfed Patricia in a hug.

"Am _I _ok?" Patricia pulled away from the hug. "No, are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine." Eddie assured.

"No, you're not." Patricia shook her head. "Your lip's swelling up!"

Eddie touched his finger to his enlarged lip. It came back bloody.

"It could be a _lot_ worse." Eddie shrugged. "I can't believe him. He enjoys seeing people unhappy, I swear."

"He does." Patricia responded. She paused for a moment. "Thank you. No one's ever cared for me that much before, you know that?"

"I'm your boyfriend. I think I'm supposed to." Eddie laughed softly. "Can we go to your place? I think I need an icepack for my lip."

"Come on." Patricia laughed and rolled her eyes.

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I got stuck babysitting 6 little girls… and my bro. And then my brother had a track meet today and I had to go. It was fun, actually. One of the girls in his grade is a friend of mine and I got to cheer for her. I actually think her and my brother like each other, but… I'm not going to say that. **

**Drama! Next chapter… Uhh… I lost my outline. I THINK we're seeing Ava again and we get to find out where other characters have been. Either that or we go back to the cabin. Which do you guys want?**

**I most likely WON'T be updating tomorrow. I get to get up at 3 am for the first jumping show of the season and then I have 10 events, including the first and the last event, so I'm there all day. :P**

**See you soon! (: **


	11. Chapter 11

"Jackie!" Eddie greeted his old friend. He, Patricia, and Jackie had all agreed to meet up when Jackie got back. After being gone for three weeks, she was _finally _back. Jackie was an old friend of Eddie's, and he was glad to see her again.

"Eddie!" She smiled and gave her childhood friend a hug. "Patricia!" she gave her a friendly hug, also. The girls weren't particularly close last summer when Jackie tricked Eddie into kissing her, but she had fixed him and Patricia's relationship. Patricia was at least making an effort to become her friend and Jackie was thankful for that much.

"Welcome back, Jackie." Patricia gave her a warm smile. "We all missed you."

"You two are still happy together." Jackie noted, grinning teasingly.

"You know it." Eddie smirked and put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Good." Jackie nodded approvingly. "You belong together."

"So we've been told." Patricia joked.

"So… What'd I miss?" Jackie asked.

"A _lot_." Patricia replied. "Ava lost all of her friends."

"Oh, yeah! I heard about that! She's hanging out with Kaylee now, right? Have you met her?" Jackie asked.

"We just met her the other day." Eddie answered. "She seems nice."

"Where have you been?" Patricia suddenly asked.

"Music camp." Jackie responded.

"Really? What do you play?" Patricia continued.

"Oh, she doesn't really play an instrument. She sings." Eddie answered.

"Really?" Patricia asked again.

"A bit." Jackie modestly blushed.

"A _lot_." Eddie corrected. "She used to sing _all the time_ at festivals and stuff back home."

"Shut up." The half-British, half-American girl said, smacking Eddie.

"I wanna hear you!" Patricia whined.

"Right now?" Jackie asked. "No thanks."

"Come on, you're good. I've _heard _you." Eddie said pointedly.

"I'll sing at one of the parties or something." Jackie said.

"Okay." Patricia agreed. "Now, why don't we all go out for ice cream? My treat."

"Yacker, I can pay—" Eddie began.

"I told you, weasel. _I'm _paying this time." Patricia replied. "Come on."

"Well, thank you, Patricia." Jackie said as she returned from throwing her empty cup out.

"It was nothing, re—" Patricia was interrupted by a female voice.

"Well, I see you're back, Jackie." The trio looked up to see Brianna—one of Ava's ex-friends—standing there with CeCe and Dylan behind her, along with two girls none of them had ever seen before.

"I am." Jackie gave the girls a hesitant smile.

"Well, it's good to have you back." Dylan smiled back.

"We actually came to apologize to all of you. We're _really_ sorry about how we acted toward you guys these past few years. Especially you, Patricia. We've been especially awful to you." CeCe apologized.

"Yeah." Patricia agreed. "You really have."

"Just know that Ava was just jealous of you most of the time. And she needed a reason to pick on you. We tried to back off, but she blackmailed us." Brianna explained.

"How did you get her off your backs?" Eddie asked.

"We blackmailed her right back." Dylan grinned.

"Nice." Jackie was seemingly impressed.

"Anyway, we're sorry." CeCe continued.

"I'm not one to accept an apology so soon, especially from you guys." Patricia began. "_But_ I'll drop it if you will."

"Deal." Dylan smiled at Patricia.

"Who are they?" Jackie asked the girls. She motioned to the African-American girl and the petite blonde.

"Oh, sorry!" Brianna shook her head.

"I'm Maria." The pretty African American said.

"And I'm Emma." The blonde smiled and pulled her hair forward. The ends of it were dip-dyed hot pink.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Jackie smiled at the girls.

"I'm assuming you don't hang out with Ava anymore?" Eddie asked. "You don't know if she's changed at all?"

"We're assuming no, but you never know." Dylan shrugged. "We _are_ hanging out with Piper, though."

"Oh." Patricia shifted at her sister's name. After a huge fight last summer, Patricia ended up moving to her mother's place and avoided Piper. They still weren't speaking.

"I take it you two are still fighting." Jackie quietly said.

"You guess right." Patricia muttered.

"Well," Maria began, in what sounded like a half-British, half something else that couldn't be deciphered accent. "It was nice meeting you."

"I'm sure we'll see you around soon enough." Emma said. She was clearly 100 percent American. She had a bit of a Southern accent. She gave one more friendly smile and left. The rest of the group followed behind her.

"I swear, Americans are taking over this place." Patricia half-joked.

"Gee, thanks." Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend.

"She has a point, though." Jackie nodded.

"Hey! You're part American, too!" Eddie said.

"But it's not _super_ obvious. Unlike _some_ people." Patricia smirked.

"Hey!" They all laughed.

Things, for once, were cheery. Patricia forgot all about secrets and dark matter. She even forgot about the ghost as they continued laughing and joking together. Everything was happy.

For now.

**Wow, ok. I FINISHED! (: AND WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! WOOT WOOT! (: I may not be posting tomorrow because I have a choir concert, but I have part of the chapter written and OOH it's gonna get good! We discover some family secrets! Well, we start to. **

**THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! I've been having a hard time lately (long story short: lots of friend drama and he said/she said stuff. Not fun!) and these reviews and tweets and everything else help push me through my day! So thank you! (: **

**Hey, if you follow me on twitter and want a shoutout, tweet me! Or any questions or anything. I'll answer them the best I can without ruining the main plots of the book! ;)**

**See you soon! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do we keep coming back here?" Eddie asked as he opened the cabin door.

"Because we need to figure out why that ghost chased me." Patricia followed Eddie inside.

"Oh, right." Eddie shined his flashlight down the hallway. Though the sun hadn't set yet, the cabin was dark and shaded by the trees. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Eddie." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Quit acting like my mum."

"Sorry!" Eddie held his hands up. "How do we… summon the ghost?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Patricia looked at him. "Maybe we call to it?"

"Or maybe…" Eddie paused and pulled out the locket. "Anyone here?"

"Hello?" A quiet voice responded.

Patricia felt her breath catch in her throat as a girl appeared. She strongly resembled the spirit who had chased Patricia a few days ago, except this one wore a white dress. Patricia nervously took Eddie's hand.

"Don't worry, Patricia." The spirit said. "I'm not my sister. I won't harm you."

"How do you know my name?" Patricia asked it.

"Well, I'm related to you." The ghost smiled at Patricia.

"You're what now?" Patricia's eyes widened. Eddie gave her hand a confident squeeze.

"I'm a relative of yours. I wouldn't expect you to know me, though. I wasn't around long enough to even see your mum born."

"What's your name?" Eddie asked the ghost. Patricia was now deeply confused and chose to stay silent for a moment to think.

"Lacey. Lacey Russell." The spirit said.

"But… my mum's maiden name was Nelson. Not Russell." Patricia responded.

"She must've taken her father's name. Shame, really. She doesn't know about his past, I don't think." Lacey shrugged.

"His past?" Patricia asked.

"Well, you see, he was abusive." Lacey explained.

"Really? My grandfather was abusive?" Patricia raised a skeptical eyebrow. "How are we related?"

"Your mum—" Lacey began.

"No!" Another voice exclaimed. "She mustn't know!" The second ghost, the dark one, appeared. "It will ruin everything!"

"Get her out of her!" Lacey said to Eddie. She motioned frantically to Patricia. "Go!"

Eddie quickly grabbed Patricia's hand, trying to get her away from the cabin as quick as he could. The dark spirit caught on. She began to chase the two.

"She's going further this time!" Patricia exclaimed.

Eddie squeezed Patricia hand reassuringly as they jumped over a fallen tree. He looked back just in time to see his girlfriend fall to the ground. She almost dragged him down with her, but he quickly dropped her hand to get down on his knees to try to get her up. He looked up; no ghost.

Patricia seemed to be out cold. Eddie continued shaking her and calling her name, but she remained lifeless in his arms.

Suddenly, she looked at him, her usual green-gray eyes in place, but this time they were pleading. "Help me." She whimpered before closing her eyes once more.

"Yacker!" Eddie exclaimed. He was relieved when her eyes opened once more, but something was off.

The dark red eyes scanned the surroundings. "This will be fun."

This was _not_ Patricia.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who—What—How—?" Eddie stammered as he watched Patricia's body stand up. It was easy for him to tell that whatever was in Patricia's body was _not_ Patricia.

"What? Am I not convincing enough for you?" The not-Patricia tilted her head.

"Leave her alone!" Eddie demanded. "She didn't do _anything_!"

"This is true." The spirit agreed. "But I need a host."

"For what?" Eddie asked.

"Revenge." She answered. "Revenge on all those that scared me. And those who received what I didn't get when I deserved it."

"Then take me!" Eddie exclaimed. "Why her?!"

"The host must be closely related to me." The spirit shook Patricia's head. She then narrowed the red eyes. "Are you related to Eric Sweet by any chance?"

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"You just look so much like him."

"You knew him?"

"So you _are_ related to him?"

"Yes, he's my dad." Eddie answered, hoping to hear the spirit's explanation for her question.

"Then you shall be one of the first to go." The spirit narrowed her eyes further.

"_What_?!" Eddie exclaimed, backing away from the spirit.

The spirit began to feel around in Patricia's pockets, looking for a weapon of some sort. "Stupid girl doesn't carry anything useful. What am I supposed to do? Chapstick you to death?"

"That's because she has someone to protect her. And weapons can be easily pick-pocketed and used against her." Eddie replied, relieved Patricia wasn't one to carry around pocket knives.

"Well, I will just have to wait, then." The spirit replied.

Eddie watch in horror as Patricia suddenly fell to the ground again. He quickly got back down on his hands and knees. "Yacker!"

The body squeezed her eyes open. "Eddie?" she asked. Eddie examined his girlfriend's familiar eyes.

"Oh, Patricia!" He gave her a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"My head… hurts." Patricia said after separating herself from Eddie.

"I'll take you home." Eddie helped his girlfriend up. "And if anyone asks, you got hit in the head with a falling tree while we were on a walk."

"Okay." Patricia softly said. Eddie wrapped his arm around her as they began walking out of the woods to Patricia's house.

He made a mental note about what Patricia was going to be handling. He couldn't take _any_ risks. This was for her sake as well as his.

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! 15, I think! (:**

**And don't worry, we find out the story on the ghosts soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

"So… I'm going to try to kill you?" Patricia asked Eddie. They were seated in her room, Patricia on her laptop on her bed, and Eddie fighting with his phone, sitting on Patricia's desk chair.

"But it's not you. It's that evil spirit thing. She inhabited your body." Eddie said.

"Right." Patricia closed her laptop lid. "Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?"

"Yeah, I can't answer that one." Eddie shrugged.

"Well…" Patricia sighed. "I'm sorry in advance for any threats against you. I tried to fight the spirit last time, and believe me, for a ghost, she's pretty determined. Why's she after you anyway?"

"I don't know. It was really bizarre. She asked if I was related to Eric Sweet and then when I said I was, she threatened to kill me. I'm glad you don't carry around weapons. Although, you should."

"Oh, so it will be easier for you to get killed?" Patricia sassed.

"Good point." Eddie said. "No knives, ropes, no guns, and no other weapons that you can kill me with."

"So… I get a spoon."

"Basically." Eddie agreed.

"Oh, hello, Eddie." Patricia's mom appeared at the door way.

"Hi, Elizabeth." He greeted.

"Patricia, care to help me make that dinner for the banquet?"

"Banquet...?" Patricia racked her brain for which banquet her mom was talking about,

"The one that we talked about last week." Her mom added. "The animal abuse awareness one."

"Oh! Right!" Patricia nodded. "Yeah, but real quick. Mum, can you tell me about your side of the family?"

"What do you mean?" Ms. Nelson questioned.

"What's the story on your side of the family?" Patricia asked again.

"Well, I don't really know." Elizabeth shrugged. "You see, my mum died when I was two months old."

"How?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, well, she committed suicide, unfortunately. She was a very unhappy person, from what I've been told."

"What was her name?" Patricia asked.

"Amy or something. It began with an 'A'. Her last name began with an 'R'. Randal, maybe?"

"Russell?" Eddie suggested.

"Yes! That was it!" Elizabeth nodded. "Ashlee Russell!"

"What about your dad?" Eddie asked.

"I've only met him a few times. You see, I was adopted when I was three years old."

"You were?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, I was." Elizabeth nodded. "Why the sudden interest in family history?"

"No reason." Patricia shrugged. "I just read something online."

"Okay, then." Ms. Nelson rolled her eyes slightly. "I'll be waiting upstairs. Eddie, do you want to help cook?"

"I'm good. You _do not_ want me to help, trust me." Eddie said.

"Well, I'm sure I will be seeing you again." Elizabeth gave one final wave and headed up the stairs.

'How did you know the last name?" Patricia asked Eddie as soon as her mom was out of earshot.

"The portrait has their name on it, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Patricia got up from her bed. She looked down for a minute. "I'm sorry."

"For…?"

"For this whole me-trying-to-kill-you thing." Patricia fake laughed to ease up on the tension.

"Don't worry about it." Eddie rubbed her shoulder. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

Patricia nodded silently and fake-smiled. But on the inside, she wasn't so sure.

**Soo… A little more was uncovered. But still some unanswered questions. Like: Why is this spirit so determined to kill Eddie? Don't hesitate to guess! I'll let you know if you're on the right track! (: **


	15. Chapter 15

"Drew! Hey, Drew!" Eddie called out to one of his best friends. Drew turned around and grinned at the sight of Eddie.

"Hey, mate! I haven't seen you in quite a while! Where have you been?"

"Here, there, everywhere. Except near you, obviously." Eddie smirked. "How have you been doing?"

"Good. Great, actually." Drew replied.

"Are you still with Piper?"

"Yeah. She's gotten kind of clingy lately, though." Drew shrugged. "I think she's afraid of losing me."

"I bet she's completely changed after that fight with Patricia." Eddie said.

"She has." Drew agreed. "She's been _so_ careful of what she does and what she say, around everyone. She really misses Patricia, you know?"

"I figured. And I truthfully think Patricia misses her, too. But I also think she's very stubborn and can hold a grudge when she wants to."

"That's true." Drew nodded. "Maybe I should have a party and force them to talk it out."

"Or…" Eddie began. "We could go on a double date and 'conveniently' leave them to talk."

"Or we could do that." Drew nodded. "Hey, I'm guessing you heard Ben was back in town?"

"Unfortunately, Patricia and I both experienced that first hand."

"Uh oh. What happened?" Drew asked.

"It ended up with him and me fighting in the ice cream parlor. He ran his hand up Patricia's leg." Eddie explained.

"He's _such_ an _asshole_." Drew rolled his eyes. "And to think I used to be friends with him."

"You were?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, almost _everyone _was." Drew said. "Patricia, Piper, me, him, and a _ton_ of other people used to hang out almost every day in the summer."

"Dare I ask how Patricia and Ben got together in the first place?"

"He liked her—or Patricia thought he did. He was a real gentleman to her for a while. He would pick up stuff she dropped, hold open the door for her, flirt with her and compliment her and stuff." Drew got a bit of a far-away look in his eyes. He looked like he was remembering old times. "She ended up liking him and—I know it's stupid—but I actually feel like it was my fault that they got together."

"What? Why?"

"I pushed them to get together. I kept telling them what a cute couple they would be and I made sure they would show up to the same events and just stuff like that." Drew said. "That was actually a _weight_ off of my chest."

"Dude, you've got it _so _wrong. They would've probably gotten together eventually." Eddie responded. "Do you… Do you think that you-know-what was Ben's intention the entire time?"

"It's hard to tell, but I don't really think so." Drew started. "They dated for almost six months before that whole deal happened. I think it was the fact Patricia tried to take away that beer bottle?"

"But… maybe he saw how vulnerable she could be." Eddie suggested.

"She wasnt until Ben. Yeah, me and her dated, but it was when we were 13. It wasn't very serious. Ben was honestly her first serious boyfriend. She lost complete trust before you came. For a good week or so, she didn't talk to anyone. Patricia just looked down at the ground and avoided eye contact with everyone."

"Sounds like her." Eddie replied.

"You completely changed her. I hope you realize what an impact you made on her life."

"She's made an impact on mine. I showed up to this town originally because I kept getting in fights back home and my mother wanted to send me to my dad. I felt like she was trying to get rid of me, but now… I think my dad missed me anyway. And maybe it was destiny to come here. All I know is I wish I could be here a lot more than just the summer." Eddie said.

"I think we all do." Drew laughed. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah." Eddie agreed. "You will."

**A bit of a filler, but I missed Drew, so I threw him in there. Hope that was okay! (:**

**People are guessing and some of you are getting EXTREMELY close. Yes, she wants revenge on Eric. But he didn't really do anything to her. Well, he did, but didn't realize it. ;)**

**I don't have school today, so… Hehehe! Lots of planning and stuff! I'm going over to my friend's house later, though, so not a WHOLE lot of updating. **

**See you soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

"When I typed 'Ashlee Russell' into the computer, this is what came up." Patricia said. She showed Eddie her laptop screen. She watched as Eddie's eyes scanned the screen.

"She killed her own sister?!" Eddie looked up at Patricia, eyes wide.

"She killed Lacey Russell, her twin sister. It was for unknown reasons." Patricia finished.

"My dad must've done something, too, if she's after me." Eddie mused. "I'll have to talk to him."

"That would be nice. Maybe…" Patricia paused. "Never mind."

"What, Yacker?"

"Maybe he cheated on her with Lacey." Patricia softly said. "That _was_ your dad in the locket, right?"

"I think so. I'll ask." Eddie said. "I'll tell you what I find out."

"So…" Eddie took a bite of his pasta. "Have you ever heard the name Lacey?"

Eric choked on his pasta. "What?" He put down his fork.

"Did you know Lacey Russell?" Eddie asked.

"This is quite an odd conversation to have over dinner, Eddison." Mr. Sweet said. "But, yes, I did know Lacey."

"Did you know her sister?"

"Ashlee? Unfortunately so." Mr. Sweet replied. "She had a _huge_ rivalry with Lacey."

"What was your connection with the twins?" Eddie asked.

"Lacey and I… We were young and in love." Eric shifted slightly. "Ashlee claimed she was in love with me. I don't know if that was true, but…"

"But what?" Eddie urged.

"I think it was Ashlee who killed Lacey." Eric finished.

"Hey, I just got off of the phone with your father." Ms. Nelson said to Patricia, who looked up from her laptop. "He wants to know if you're going to drop by the diner soon."

"I might." Patricia shrugged. "Why did he want to know?"

"He misses you, Patricia." Elizabeth told her. "Even though it didn't seem that way when you left, he does miss you."

"Whatever. He just wants to judge everything I do, just like old times." Patricia huffed.

"Just… take Eddie, even. Please just _go_ over there at some point, Patricia. I already told him you would." Ms. Nelson sighed and left the room.

"Whatever, Mum." Patricia rolled her eyes. She went back to checking her Facebook, smiling slightly at Eddie's post about how hungry he was an hour ago.

"You!" A voice suddenly said.

Patricia looked up. The black spirit was standing directly in front of her.

"Kill him." The spirit commanded.

"Who?"

"The boy! Eric doesn't deserve to be happy!"

"What about me?!" Patricia exclaimed. "I can't be happy either?!"

"Life will go on, trust me." The spirit said. "You _must_ kill him!"

"What if I _don't_?" Patricia dared.

"Then I will make you." The spirit released an evil laugh.

And, just like that, Patricia was standing in front of Eddie, knife in hand.


	17. Chapter 17

"Whoa, Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed when he opened the door. "What are you _doing_?!"

"I—I don't know!" Patricia's eyes were pleading. "I have no control over my body!"

"Why is she not just taking over your eyes and blocking you out like last time?!" Eddie asked, as he backed away from the knife.

"She wants me to suffer!" Patricia tried to keep her feet from taking another step toward Eddie, but Ashlee continued her mission. "Help me!" Patricia felt a pain in her chest from trying to fight the spirit. "No, scratch that! Run, Eddie!"

"She's going to make you go after me!" Eddie felt his back hit the wall. "Patricia, please fight it."

"I can't." She began breathing heavily. "It hurts!"

Patricia watched in horror as her arm placed the end of the knife directly on Eddie's chest.

"_Please_, Patricia." Eddie begged.

"I love you." Patricia whimpered one last final time before falling to the ground. Eddie rushed to catch her and the blade made a clang onto the ground.

"_You should've done it, girl." Ashlee appeared. _

"_What is this place?" Patricia asked as she looked around the white space that surrounded her._

"_Your awful mind." Ashlee huffed. "Why didn't you just kill him?!"_

"_What did he ever do to you?!" Patricia asked. "I know his dad, like broke your heart or something, but why does Eddie have to die?!"_

"_Eric doesn't deserve to be happy! He saw right through me! He was happy with my sister when it should have been me! But, no! I get stuck with the abusive boyfriend who got me pregnant and my sister has the perfect relationship!"_

"_Is that why you killed her?" Patricia softly asked. _

"_Of course that's why I killed her!" The spirit through her arms out. "I waited until she was in the house, alone and then I set it on fire." _

"_Your own twin sister…" _

"_You have a perfect relationship, too! Maybe I should just kill you!" Ashlee took a step closer to Patricia, who took a step back. _

"_I had an abusive boyfriend, too!" Patricia quickly said. "It's not just you!"_

"_Your little boy now is _not_ abusive!" _

"_But my last boyfriend was! He raped me…!"_

"_But you didn't end up pregnant like I did!" The spirit yelled. _

"_But you had my mum! Who had me! You don't understand, do you?! Just because life is bad for you doesn't mean you have to make it bad for everyone else! No, it wasn't fair that you had a baby because your boyfriend wanted you to, but would you've liked it if this happened to you?!"_

_Ashlee's red eyes faded for a moment, turning violet instead. "I guess not."_

"_And if you _really_ didn't care about the baby you had, you would've killed her. But, instead, you let her live her own life." Patricia pointed out. "That means that she meant _something_ to you." _

"_And you're my granddaughter…" The ghost trailed off. She nodded once more before fading away._

Patricia opened her eyes. She was lying on one of the Sweet's couches. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Ohh…" She moaned.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay." Eddie said, entering the room. He was holding a glass of water. "You had me worried there for a bit." He handed her the water and a painkiller.

"How long was I out?" Patricia asked after swallowing the pill down.

"Two hours, at least." Eddie responded.

"No! I was supposed to still be _at_ home!" Patricia sat straighter up.

"Lie back down." Eddie softly put a hand on her shoulder, putting slight pressure on her. "I called your mom and told her that you came over and that you fell asleep on the couch."

"Great." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Now I'm going to get in trouble for sneaking out."

"It's better than one of us dead." Eddie quietly said.

"Yeah." Patricia looked down. "I didn't want to do that. You know that, right?"

"Of course I knew that, Yacker." Eddie smirked slightly. "Oh, and I love you too."

"What?" Patricia asked, not really remembering much from the scene.

"What you said before you fainted." Eddie smirked.

Patricia laughed and rolled her eyes, but she was secretly glad that she was sitting here with Eddie. It reassured her, almost.

But she _did_ realize something: she _had_ to make up with Piper.

**I don't even know. I think it started out okay and then… pph. I don't know. Let me know what you think (: **


	18. Chapter 18

"We're going to the diner for a reason, right?" Eddie asked as they opened the doors to Williamson's diner.

"I'm going to try to make up with my sister." Patricia explained.

"Right." Eddie nodded. A pretty African American girl came up to the waiting area.

"Didn't we meet just the other day?" She tilted her head at the couple. "I'm Maria."

"We did." Patricia replied. "I'm Patricia and this is Eddie. It's nice to meet you again."

"Ditto." Maria smiled. "Table for two?" When the two nodded, Maria led them to an empty table with two chairs. After taking drink orders, she left the table.

"This place hasn't changed a bit since I left." Patricia said, looking around. "The workers have, though." She motioned toward Kaylee and Emma, who were serving other tables.

"Here you guys go." Maria said, bringing back an orange juice and a root beer. She took their orders, which were rather simple. Patricia had ordered a salad and Eddie had ordered a burger with fries.

"Patricia?" A quiet voice asked. Piper.

"I came to make up." Patricia nervously stood up from her chair. "A lot of… stuff has happened that made me realize that twin sisters have to be close or… bad stuff will happen."

"Sisters?" Piper held out her arms for a hug.

"_Twin_ sisters." Patricia hugged her back, glad to have her best friend and sister back again.

**So I went to put this online last night, but my internet connection was down. :P**

**Let me know what else you want to see in this story before it ends! (:**


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm so glad that ghost stuff is over." Eddie said, sitting on a bench. The two were on a walk because it was such a nice day.

"Oh!" Patricia suddenly straightened up out of the bench. "I almost forgot to tell you! Ashlee came into my dream last night." Seeing Eddie tense, she continued. "She wasn't doing anything. She just told me how she wished she could be a better sister and talk to Lacey like I did to Piper."

"So… She's not going to try anything anymore, right?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing probably not. But…" Patricia trailed off.

"But what?"

"I think she wants us to go back to the cabin. I think she wants us to bury the portrait and the locket. You know, as symbolism that they're moving on." Patricia said.

"I think we can do that." Eddie replied.

"Cool. Takes another thing off of my 'To Do List for the Spirits'." Patricia joked.

"Guys!" Alfie took a seat next to Patricia. Patricia sighed loudly. "I need some advice!"

"So you come to us… Good plan." Patricia sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys are, like the power couple of the town." Alfie responded.

"Since when?!" Eddie furrowed his brow.

"Since forever! It's all Amber has been talking about! 'Why can't we do stuff like they do?' 'Why can't you be more like Eddie and take me out on dumb, but fun dates?' 'Why can't everyone talk about us like they talk about Patricia and Eddie?'" Alfie imitated Amber's whiny voice.

"So… you want s to do something about it?" Patricia asked.

"No! I'm dating Amber, right?" Alfie said slowly.

"If you have to ask us that, then you're probably better off without a girlfriend." Eddie said.

"No! Just go with it!" Alfie sounded exasperated. "I'm dating Amber, but I like Willow, _and_ I'm pretty sure I like Piper, too. But, see, I don't know who to choose!"

"What's wrong with Amber?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, you were, like totally in love with her last summer." Patricia pointed out.

"But then I met Willow and we started talking, and then I danced with Piper, and…" Alfie sighed.

"I _really_ don't see the problem here." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you're just better off alone." Eddie suggested.

"Or without advice from you two." Alfie mumbled as he got up.

"You're welcome!" Patricia called after him.

***  
"So… Patricia and Eddie ruined your life?" Kaylee asked again.

"Basically." Ava replied.

"Really? They don't seem like the type." Kaylee looked back to where the couple was sitting by the water fountain.

"Well, they are." Ava huffed. "And I'm going to ruin their lives right back. Are you in?"

"I… don't think so. They never did _anything_ wrong to me." Kaylee shrugged.

"Fine. Leave me to do all the work." Ava said.

"I want _no_ part of this!" Kaylee repeated. "None! Nada!"

"Fine. Let _me_ have _all_ the fun then." Ava said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I won't." Kaylee insisted.

"Whatever." Ava rolled her eyes.

**So a lot of you were saying you wanted Patricia and Eddie to 'take the next step in their relationship'. Would anyone be suuuuper against this? It won't go into too much detail, but, you know… **

**Let me know! **


	20. Chapter 20

"Double date time!" Eddie announced as Patricia opened her front door. To her surprise, Drew and Piper were already standing there.

"Right _now_?" Patricia raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yes! Put a bathing suit on, Trixie!" Drew quickly said.

"You guys are _weird_." Patricia rolled her eyes and left the door open for the others to enter as she went downstairs to change.

"You're _such_ a dork!" Patricia laughed as Eddie pulled her out of her lounge chair to dance with him. "We're going to be the only one's dancing!"

"So?" Eddie asked. "Then let's start dancing and see if anyone else will join in! Come on, Yacker, it'll be fun!"

"You're insane." Patricia said, but allowed Eddie to pull her up.

"How observant." Eddie joked back. He led her to a spot near the speakers, which were blaring 'Save the Last Dance for Me' by Michael Buble. After a few minutes, he asked, "See? This is fun, right?"

"Whatever." Patricia rolled her eyes playfully.

"You don't want to admit it, but you _love_ it." Eddie smirked. "I _know_ you would rather not be like _them_." Eddie motioned to Piper and Drew, who were in the middle of a rather passionate kiss.

"You're correct there." Patricia nodded, slightly grossed out. "You know, she plays the innocent card when my dad asks her what she does with Drew. She's all 'Oh, we just talk' and stuff."

Eddie laughed. "It's funny how you don't even have to _try_ to imitate you sister. You guys sound almost _exactly_ the same."

"Because we're twins, _remember_?" Patricia sarcastically said.

"Oh, I remember." Eddie replied. He spun Patricia slowly under his arm.

They danced in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the company of each other. Patricia thought it was nice to have to perfect balance; they didn't talk so much it seemed like they were just friends, but they weren't constantly on top of each other either.

"We're still the only ones dancing." Patricia pointed out after the fifth song. "And I'm thirsty."

"Oh well." Eddie took Patricia's hand and led her out of the speaker area. "Let's go get snacks."

"Leave it to you to be hungry _after_ we ate lunch less than an hour ago." Patricia rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag—which included Eddie's phone and wallet in its contents—from the chair she had set it on.

"Hey, don't make fun of my stomach's habits." Eddie fake-pouted.

"You mean the black hole you call your stomach?" Patricia teased as they got into the short line at the 'Snak Shack'.

"Yeah." Eddie grinned. "That."

Patricia laughed and rolled her eyes and scanned over the menu.

Until she felt someone grab her butt.

"Just like I remember it." The voice snarled in her ear. Patricia instantly went rigid at Ben's voice.

"Dude, _leave her alone_!" Eddie's voice got dangerously loud.

"Chill." Ben rolled his eyes. "I bet she secretly likes it."

"You and I _both_ know she doesn't, so just let her be!" Eddie took a step closer to Ben.

"Look, dude, I don't want to fight, so maybe you should just drop it." Ben replied.

"Oh, just drop the fact that you raped my girlfriend and now you're sexually harassing her?" Eddie's eyes narrowed. "Let's not forget that you _got away with it_!" Eddie motioned toward Patricia, who didn't dare turn around.

"Yeah, I got away with it." Ben shrugged. "But can you imagine the guilt I have to go through every day?" the sarcasm in his voice was certainly not missed.

"You have _no_ guilt! Why? Because you don't have a heart!" Eddie loudly responded.

"Dude, you're out of here." Drew said. Two security guards stood closely behind him. "And don't _ever_ come back. You've had enough chances."

"Whatever." Ben rolled his eyes and let the security guards escort him out.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked Patricia, putting an arm around her.

"Uhh…" Patricia stuttered, trying to blink back fearful tears. Her face brightened when she thought of something. "Is there a video camera nearby?"

Eddie glanced around. Sure enough, there was one right on top of the roof of the Snak Shack. "Yeah. Something on your mind?"

"Then that was caught on video, right?" Patricia asked.

Eddie thought for a moment. "It was." His face widened into a smile. "And I bet the footage of that first summer was, too! Hey, Drew! We need a favor!"

**Dun dun dun! I'm tired and ready to fall asleep… But I'm writing so… (: **

**Still on the whole next step thing… It's pretty much tied… And I KNOW that if I DO it, then Patricia will NOT be pregnant. Sorry, but that's been WAAAY over done. And I got a GREAT idea from Drmiracle that got me thinking… So I think I got it all sorted out! (: Yayyyyy!**

**Quick shout outs:**

***My amazeballs twitter peeps! Tweet me your penname or whatever if you want a shout out! Follow me at Lilliana_White (Not my real name. If you must know, most people call me Izzie. It's just a name I've always thought was cool and is from one of my other stories). I also answer questions and give spoilers! (:***

**xXAquaMangoXx: I always enjoy your tweets! (: And you've helped me with ideas a TON, so virtual HUG!**

**WheatyKins (MusicalWheaten): Hahaha you're hilarious and HUGE virtual hug for everything you've done for me! (:**

**Shipphead: Awww your tweets seriously made me tear up a little today! Especially since I've been going through a hard time lately… So HUG for you too! **

**See you tomorrow! (:**


	21. Chapter 21

"There." Eddie put the last shovelful of dirt down. He and Patricia had just buried the Russell family portrait and Lacey's locket.

"Look!" Patricia exclaimed, pointing toward the house. She stood up and began walking toward it.

"Wait!" Eddie called. "Yacker!"

Patricia walked up to the window and peeked inside it. Eddie looked at her hesitantly, but did the same. Inside, there was a fire. Lacey's spirit rose from it and seemingly burned up.

"They're showing us how they died." Patricia whispered to no one in particular.

A baby could be heard crying. Both Patricia and Eddie turned to see Ashlee's spirit putting the baby down and heading toward the river. Her spirit suddenly floated upward and the image disappeared, bringing Patricia and Eddie back into reality.

"Wow." Patricia quietly said.

"No kidding." Eddie responded, taking Patricia's hand and squeezing it.

"My grandmother left my mum by the river, didn't she?" Patricia asked softly.

"Well, we don't know that." Eddie said. "Maybe she knew someone would get her."

Patricia didn't respond for a minute. She was taking everything in. "I want to find my grandfather." She finally said.

Eddie gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Eddie, I want to know what he was like." Patricia looked him in the eye.

"But Ashlee said that he was abusive…"

"She _also_ tried to kill us both, Eddie." Patricia pointed out. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Eddie thought for a moment. "I guess I'll help."

"Good. I'm going to need it." Patricia said.

Eddie smiled at his girlfriend, but got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

**I don't even know… That wasn't my best work… Even though I am getting AMAZING responses (PAST 200 REVIEWS!) I am tired and kind of moody right now. Stress wears me out. :P**

**I'll see you tomorrow! **


	22. Chapter 22

Patricia was sitting on the couch, mindlessly watching some fashion show with her mom when the home phone began ringing. Patricia sighed and got up, wanting just to be lazy.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, this is Sergeant Roebuck from the police station. I am calling in regards to a video that was submitted. May I speak to Patricia Williamson, please?" the deep, male voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Oh!" Patricia exclaimed, looking at her mom nervously out of the corner of her eye. She didn't tell her mom about the videos and didn't really want to tell her until something major happened. Otherwise, all her mom would do is worry about Patricia. "This is Patricia."

"We viewed the videos you submitted and had a few questions for you."

"Yeah! Sure! Ask away!" Patricia excitedly said.

"Who is the other guy that appeared in both the videos and ended up tackling the other man in the first one?" Shuffling of papers could be heard through the phone.

"That would be my boyfriend." Patricia responded.

"Can I have his name?"

"Eddie Miller. Or he might be Edison Sweet. He mainly goes by Miller, though."

After a few more questions, the Sergeant ended the call by promising to look into Ben's past a bit more to see what other offenses he had committed.

When Patricia hung up the phone, she felt like her insides had been lifted. She smiled at the thought of Ben _finally_ being caught.

"What are you so happy about?" Elizabeth asked her daughter.

"Oh." Patricia let her face relax. "Nothing. It was just a fun little survey."

"Some survey it must've been." Ms. Nelson rolled her eyes.

"It was." Patricia nodded. "I'm going to go give Eddie a call and… tell him about the survey."

"Okay, dear." Ms. Nelson turned back to the fashion show she was watching.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"That's _great_, Yacker!" Eddie exclaimed as he and Patricia hugged. He had come right over to her house as soon as she said that she had some news on the videos they had sent in to the police station.

"Isn't it?" Patricia smiled brightly. "I'm _insanely_ happy that he's _finally_ getting caught!"

"He deserves to." Eddie agreed.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Patricia smiled. She pulled him in for another hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Eddie mumbled into her red hair.

"Oh!" Elizabeth looked surprised to walk into the living room and find her daughter hugging her boyfriend so tightly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything!"

"It's okay, Mum." Patricia gave her a warm smile.

"Eddie, are you staying for dinner?" Ms. Nelson asked while opening the fridge.

"If it's okay with you guys." When there was no objection, Eddie shrugged and said, "Sure. Why not."

"Does pasta sound okay?" Elizabeth looked up from the noodles she had just taken out.

"Sounds great, yeah." Eddie smiled politely at the woman. Patricia also caught his eye and they shared a triumphant smile.

**Ugh. I've been sooo busy… Sorry! I'm trying to handle my schedule, I REALLY am, but sometimes… blah. With graduation coming up, eight graders have been getting extra preparations and stuff and we've had a bunch of meetings for clubs and stuff. If I don't update everyday, don't worry. **

**See you tomorrow! Probably! Most likely! (:**


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you nervous?" Piper asked as they waited outside of the wooden room. Patricia, Eddie, Piper, Drew, and Ms. Nelson were all gathered at a small courthouse that was two hours away from town, but the court case against Ben was more important than worrying about a long drive or gas.

"A little bit." Patricia nodded. "Okay, a _lot_ a bit. But it helps having you guys here." She felt Eddie squeeze her hand and smiled at him.

"We're right behind you, Trixie." Drew said with a little wink.

"Thank you. Thank you all." She smiled at everyone.

"0ne minute for _Williamson v. Stewart_." A security guard called.

Patricia took a deep breath and momentarily let go of Eddie's hand to wipe her hands on her black pencil skirt.

"You'll be fine, honey." Elizabeth assured.

"Yeah, you got this, Yacker." Eddie said.

"I really hope so." Patricia responded with a nervous laugh.

"You're doing the right thing, Trix." Piper put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I know I am." Patricia nodded.

"All members of _Williamson v. Stewart_, the case is ready to begin." The security guard called.

"You can do this, Yacker." Eddie assured, giving her hand one final squeeze. Patricia smiled and nodded, ready to follow her friends and family in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Case closed. Benjamin Stewart will be imprisoned for 15 years." The judge announced before getting up and leaving the room. There were several cheers in the audience, along with a few sighs.

"Case closed." Patricia repeated. "I won." She took a deep breath and broke into a smile.

"You did it!" Eddie was soon hugging her. "I knew you could!"

Patricia gratefully hugged him back. "Thank you. For everything." She quietly said, breaking away from the hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Patricia." Eddie smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but there are others here, too." Drew said.

Patricia laughed and rolled her eyes, going to give her childhood friend a hug. After hugging Piper and her mom, Patricia noticed someone else standing there that she hadn't noticed before.

"Dad?" She asked.

"I'm so proud of the young woman you've become, Patricia." He engulfed her in a hug. "So, _so_ proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot." Patricia gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for coming."

"You're my daughter." Mr. Williamson said. "And I know our relationship has always been a bit rough, but I hope we can fix that."

"I hope so too." Patricia agreed.

"Well," Eddie said, breaking the awkward silence. "I vote we go out for a celebratory dinner."

"Yeah!" Drew pumped his fist in the air. "Sorry." He quietly apologized.

"Sounds like a plan." Elizabeth nodded. "Let's go."

**Sorry! But my horse was limping yesterday, so that's how I spent a lot of my day. :P Not fun. We have a show on Friday, too. But I DO have some good ideas, thanks to my brainstorming while waiting for the vet to come out. **

**THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING! (:**

**I'll hopefully see you tomorrow!**


	24. Chapter 24

"How much do you love me?" Patricia asked Eddie as he walked through the front door.

"Uh oh. You want something, don't you?" Eddie joked, comfortably sitting on the light leather couch.

"Correct." Patricia plopped down next to him. "Can you drive me to Oreville next week?"

"Sure. How far is it?" Eddie asked.

"Three hours from here."

"Wow. Okay…" Eddie raised his eyebrows. "Why are we going there?"

"I was asked to give a speech to a group of teens at a community center about abusive relationships and stuff."

"You agreed to this when?" Eddie asked.

"I got the phone call yesterday." Patricia responded. "I figured I might as well put my past to use."

"I think it's very kind of you, Patricia, to do something like that." Elizabeth said as she entered the room.

"Yeah, Yacker. I'm impressed." Eddie agreed with a slight smirk showing on his face.

"No one deserves to go through what I did." Patricia shrugged, but she secretly felt good about helping other teens.

"How long is it going to be?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. It depends if anyone has any questions." Patricia replied.

"Lincoln didn't stop and wait for questions, and the Gettysburg address is one of America's most remembered speeches." Eddie offered.

"The what?" Patricia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wrong country, Eddie." Ms. Nelson said from the sink, where she was washing dishes.

"Right." Eddie said, slightly embarrassed. "Just do it how you want. I'm sure it'll be great."

"That was my original plan." Patricia replied, still slightly confused about the "Gettysburg Address" thing. "So next Wednesday?"

"Sure." Eddie said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

**I'm seriously stressed out right now, so… yeah. Sorry. And my next chapter is going to be pretty short, but it has a LOT of plot info, so I have to prewrite that. Soon, though! I promise!**

**And about the "next step thing", yes I'm still doing it, but I need some other stuff to happen first before I do that. **

**AND SERIOUSLY EXCITED FOR THE TOUCHSTONE OF RA! (:**


	25. Chapter 25

"So, I got the _best _plan!" Ava excitedly said.

"Does it involve Patricia and Eddie?" Kaylee looked up from her magazine.

"Duh!" Ava rolled her eyes.

"Then I want no part of it." Kaylee looked back at her magazine.

"You're such a bitch sometimes." Ava roller her eyes again.

"Oh, _I'm_ the bitch? Ava, we've been over this! I'm not comfortable with destroying someone's relationship! _Especially _when they didn't do anything to me."

"But they did stuff to _me_! Aren't you supposed to be my best friend or something?"

"I'm your _only_ friend, Ava!" Kaylee snapped back. "And I'm not ruining someone's connection because of you and your stupid bitching and moaning!"

"Excuse me?!" Ava looked shocked. "You did _not_ just—"

"Oh, but I did." Kaylee stood up. "I'm out of here."

"Get back here!" Ava called after her. She groaned when she realized Kaylee wasn't coming back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're going _where_?" Drew asked.

"Oreville." Patricia responded.

"_Why_?" Drew looked confused.

"I told you." Patricia rolled her eyes. "I'm giving a speech to a teen group."

"Oh. Right." Drew nodded, and then went back to doodling on his paper.

"Where'd your mom go?" Eddie asked his girlfriend.

"She went to go and get the blueprints to show us." Piper replied for Patricia.

Eddie, Patricia, Piper, Drew, and Jackie were all at Patricia's house. Apparently Elizabeth had some big plan to get her café (that was getting the final touches on the building) some business.

"What's her plan?" Drew asked.

"If I knew, do you think I would be here?" Patricia sassed.

"Maybe?" Drew shrugged. "We all know that you want to hang out with your boyfriend."

"Piper, slap him for me." Patricia told her sister.

"No way!" Piper shook her head. "He was telling the truth."

"Aww, Yacker." Eddie teased, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Shut up." Patricia groaned.

**Someone recommended something, but I'm going to switch it up a bit… Also someone wanted to see more of Ava and Kaylee's revenge pal, so… yeah. **

**Sorry, but I've been training for a horse show this weekend, so I've been kind of busy. Thanks for understanding! (:**


	26. Chapter 26

Patricia nervously took a step onto the stage. She could feel the 100 pairs of eyes watching her as her boots' heels clicked against the wooden structure. She couldn't believe 100 people had come to hear her out. Well, 101, if you counted Eddie, who was standing against the wall in the back with several adults. The room was immediately silenced as Patricia took the microphone from the stand. Everyone was paying attention to her, waiting to see how she would begin.

She cleared her throat. "Hey, guys." She slowly began. "Wow. Big crowd." She took another deep breath. "Well, I've never told this story to this many people at once. Actually, not even this many people know my story. Well, I'm Patricia—as you probably know—and I was raped and abused by my now ex-boyfriend."

There were several murmurs in the room after she said this. She managed to make eye contact with Eddie, who gave her an encouraging gesture to continue.

Patricia smiled back before lifting the microphone back up to her mouth. "I should probably say that I have gotten out of that relationship long, long ago and I'm now in an awesome relationship with my boyfriend, who drove me here." She pretended to quiet her voice down for a minute. "I promised him that I'd give him a shout out, even though his ego is big enough already." She joked. Several of the teens in the front rows laughed and Patricia caught Eddie grinning and whispering something to the male adult next to him.

After the room had quieted down again, Patricia continued. "I want you to raise your hands, don't be shy. How many of you have ever gotten slapped or kicked or anything like that by someone you were in a relationship with?" Several hands went up. "And how many of you left that relationship?" Three hands went down.

There were a few whispers in the background as the others put their hands down.

"Hey, don't judge." Patricia shook her head. "I know that was a bit awkward for some of you, but I'm just curious to know how many people went through—or are going through what I did. But you don't have to share your stories. I will, though."

She took one last deep breath and began describing how she and Ben had first met and how much of a gentleman he seemed. Patricia talked about how Piper used to tease her about liking Ben. Patricia also talked about how Ben had asked her out, and, for the first few weeks, had seemed like the perfect boyfriend.

"But that all changed," She began. "In just one night."

Patricia began telling the story of the night where she was first slapped. "When he pushed me, I hit my head on the fence. And as I saw him standing over me, I remember thinking how much trouble I was in. And I was right. That night, I lost something I could never get back: my virginity. And if that wasn't bad enough, only three people believed me about what Ben had done. Even my own father didn't believe me."

She also described that day at the waterpark, toward the very end of summer. She spoke about how Ben had managed to corner her and had held up a knife to her throat, threatening to hurt her and Eddie if she screamed.

"I was so scared that I couldn't move. I couldn't scream, even if I wanted to." Patricia suddenly felt as if she was standing back in that place. "All I remember was opening my eyes and seeing Ben on the ground, fighting with my current boyfriend."

Patricia pushed herself back into reality and continued talking about the steps she and Eddie had taken to bring Ben to court.

"Bottom line is this: there's always a way to avoid the situation I was in, but there's never a way to take back all that you lose when you do get in that situation." Patricia looked around the room. The curious eyes that had watched her walk in had been replaced with intrigued ones. "Thank you for coming. I'll probably be here a good half hour or so to chat, so feel free to come and talk. I hope I made a difference."

**Sorry, I've been crazy busy, even though I'm out of school now. I'm getting used to the adjustment, so expect better updates and more timely ones! I'm starting to make it up to you guys by outling a few more chapters ahead! **

**Also, yes, I know Patricia went a bit out of character, but it was honestly kind of hard for me to keep her in character, especially when I've been kind of Anubis-deprived, but I'm thinking TOR will help with that! (: **

**See you soon! **


	27. Chapter 27

"You did awesome, Yacker!" Eddie said, wrapping her in a hug.

"I got a bit… dare I say emotional during some parts." Patricia said, still holding him tight.

"Hey, no one blames you. That was a sensitive subject to talk about in front of 100 people that you don't know."

"I couldn't believe how many people came!" Patricia shook her head. "Seriously scary."

"Patricia?" A girl's voice asked. "Can I get a few questions for our newspaper?"

"Oh, yeah." Patricia looked at the younger girl. "Sure."

After several questions, the girl paused. "Is this your current boyfriend?"

"I am." Eddie nodded.

"She wasn't asking you." Patricia teased.

"American." The girl nodded. "Can I get a picture of you two?"

"Sure." Eddie replied, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

The girl lifted her camera up. "Say cheese!" She put it down after the flash went off. "Thanks, guys." She gave them one last smile before heading off.

"You know," Patricia said. "I could get used to this whole 'public speaking' thing."

"Me too." Eddie laughed.

"Shut up." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I would be nice to me if I was you." Eddie smirked. "I'm your ride home."

"Which we better leave for. If we leave now, we won't be home until 11 pm at least." Patricia told him.

"Let's get moving then."

**And there you go! Short and sweet! What else do you guys want to see so I can work on outlining? **


	28. Chapter 28

***Coughs* Well… Those of you who weren't a fan of the next step thing, keep reading. I tried to keep both sides happy. I thought I did okay. Let me know! (:**

"Oh!" Mr. Sweet looked surprised as Eddie and Patricia walked through the door as he was getting ready to walk out. "You two are back! How did it go?"

"Good." Patricia said, sounding exhausted; which she was. They had _just_ reached Eddie's house and it was almost midnight. Honestly, Patricia had a headache and wasn't feeling her best. However, she _did_ have to be polite to her school's headmaster _and_ her boyfriend's father. "Thanks for asking."

"Dad, where are you going?" Eddie asked as he watched his dad put on his jacket.

"I have some _very_ important business to take care of at the school." Eric responded. He slipped on a shoe. "One of my teachers is threatening to quit."

"Which one?" Patricia asked.

"I don't think you ever had her. Henderson?" Mr. Sweet looked at Patricia, who shrugged. "You would've had her this year. She taught a few of the senior classes."

"_Don't_ remind me this is my last year of high school." Patricia groaned. "I can't believe how fast high school went."

"Good." Eddie nodded. "I thought it was just me."

"Oh, you two have grown up so much!" Mr. Sweet smiled at the two. "Especially you, Ms. Williamson. Why, I remember you in middle school! Funny how you went from how you looked and how you _never_ socialized with anyone besides your little group to having a boyfriend." Mr. Sweet continued blabbering on. "Oh! Do you remember when that teacher, Mr. Winkler came to the school, and he was pretty much your only friend for—"

"Okay, _bye_, Mr. Sweet." Patricia interrupted, holding the door open for him.

"Oh, Patricia, I assume you're staying here tonight?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"I was planning on it, if that's alright." Patricia replied.

"Bye, Dad." Eddie said, putting a firm hand on his dad's shoulder to lead him out.

"Bye!" Mr. Sweet called as he stepped outside. "I'll be back in the morning!"

Eddie rolled his eyes and shut the door behind his father. He then looked at Patricia. "What was my dad saying about your only friend being a teacher?" A smirk tugged at his lips.

"It was only for a while!" Patricia protested. "Besides, you _dad's_ a teacher, so you're not one to talk."

"Touché." Eddie laughed. He took a step closer to Patricia. "So… It's just you and me tonight."

"Yep." Patricia grinned a little. "Just us."

"Do you want a sweatshirt or something?" Eddie asked, pointing to her tank top. "You look cold."

"No, I'm fine." Patricia responded. But Eddie could see the goose bumps forming on her arms.

"Okay. Suit yourself. Figures you wouldn't mind freezing during the night." Eddie teased.

"It's summertime, doofus." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't get cold at night." Eddie replied. "Look at your arms."

Patricia folded her arms over her chest tightly. "Fine. But why do you guys keep your house so cold?" Patricia followed Eddie to his room.

"Why don't you?" Eddie joked. He threw her a slightly faded 'New York City' sweatshirt.

"New York?" Patricia asked as she put on the hoodie. "My friend Amber goes to school there."

"It's a fun place." Eddie shrugged and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Tell me!" Patricia gave his shoulder a slight shove.

"Okay, Okay, pushy!" Eddie laughed again. "I was just thinking that any other couple would be making out on the couch right about now, while we're standing here talking about a sweatshirt."

"You _know_ we're not 'any other couple'." Patricia responded with a bit of warning in her voice.

Eddie took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I kind of like that."  
"Oh really?" Patricia asked, following his lead and putting her arms around his neck. "Only kind of?"

"You know what I mean." Eddie breathed into her red hair.

"Maybe I don't." Patricia joked.

In response, Eddie kissed her. Patricia, who felt cooperative at that moment, kissed back. The couple, for one of the first times, was in perfect sync. They rarely "made out" (or "snogged", as Piper and Drew teased), and when they had before, it wasn't the best because of the barriers Patricia sometimes put up. But now—now she was letting her past go. There was no more Ben to stop her from being free with Eddie. And Ava had seemingly disappeared. Patricia knew she should be worried, but she wasn't.

Patricia was the first to deepen the kiss. Eddie was slightly hesitant (and surprised), but caught on soon enough. Soon enough, Patricia had slipped her hands up Eddie's tee-shirt.

"Yacker," Eddie mumbled, not really wanting to break the kiss. "Yacker." He said again, more urgently.

Patricia broke away, partially out of surprise. "What?"

"This isn't too much for you?" Eddie asked.

"What do you mean?" Patricia looked at him. Eddie replied by motioning down to his abs, where Patricia's hands were still in place.

"Is it?" Patricia awkwardly asked.

"I guess not." Eddie shrugged and smirked. The couple soon resumed their kiss. Patricia traced Eddie's waistband on his pants with her thumb and—.

"_There's no going back when life's a loaded gun, you pull the trigger, trigger_."

"That would be my phone." Patricia sighed. "One second." She held up a finger to Eddie and reached into her purse to dig out her phone. "Hello?"

"Patricia?" Elizabeth's voice came from the other line. "Are you home yet, baby?"

"Oh." Patricia felt slightly flustered. "Yeah, about that, I'm staying over at Dad's house tonight."

Eddie's eyes widened. _Why was she lying to her mom?_

"Oh, okay dear. Just checking up on you." Ms. Nelson replied. "I'm sure you'll tell me all about it tomorrow."

"I will." Patricia agreed. "Night, Mum." She quickly slipped her phone back in her purse.

"What was that?" Eddie questioned.

"What?" Patricia asked, avoiding eye contact.

"You lied to your mom about where you were staying tonight." Eddie replied. "Does she not know that you've spent the night over here?"

"Maybe not." Patricia said quietly.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Eddie asked.

"Because she would totally _freak_. She would think I'm, like, one step away from being a teen parent." Patricia responded.

"But we haven't even—"

"Yeah. I _know_."

"I think you should tell her, Yacker." Eddie said softly. "It would only make your understanding of each other better."

"What are you now, a psychologist?" Patricia joked, though she knew it wasn't the time for it. "I will. Eventually."

"_Patricia_."

"_Eddie_."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'll leave that to you." He walked closer to his girlfriend. "Now, where were we?"

Patricia laughed and pushed him away. "I'm going to bed. Night, Weasel."

**Was that good enough? I'm not a sex writer, so I'm not 100% sure I wanted to include that… Let me know. **

**Also, shoutout to HOA_bbys for giving me the idea to use "There's No Going Back" by the Sick Puppies as Patricia's ringtone. It's an AWESOME SONG, so check it out! Also, anyone else excited for their new album "Connect"? I know I am! ;)**

**Also, sorry for my lack of updating! I've been REALLY busy and… blah. I have my reasons though! I swear I'm not just skipping to sleep in or whatever. I just choose not to share all of them. I'll try harder, though! I promise! (: **

**See you tomorrow!**


	29. Chapter 29

"I did _not_ say that!" Patricia protested as she dug out her house key from her bag.

"Yes you did! It was like 3 am, and all of a sudden—in your sleep—you were like 'Eddie is _so_ hot'." Eddie laughed.

"Oh, whatever." Patricia rolled her eyes and smiled. She opened her front door and then suddenly stopped.

Elizabeth was standing on the other side of the door, arms crosses. "Hello, Eddie." She stiffly said.

"Hi…" Eddie felt slightly awkward. He looked at his girlfriend. "I'll text you later, Yacker." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Patricia wanted to tell him to stay, but something stopped her. Eddie quickly closed the door behind him.

"Patricia Jade Williamson!" Ms. Nelson's face showed anger. "Why did you _lie_ about where you stayed last night?!"

"How did you find out?" Patricia asked, genuinely curious.

"Imagine my surprise when I called your father the find out if you guys needed anything and he told me that you were never there!" Elizabeth's voice was sharp.

"Mum—"

"Patricia, tell me you didn't stay where I think you did."

Patricia stayed silent, only biting her lip in response.

"Patricia! _Tell me_ you _didn't_ stay at Eddie's house last night!" Elizabeth's voice was just above a growl.

"I'd be lying if I did." Patricia quietly responded.

Ms. Nelson put her hands on her hips. "And how many times have you done this?"

"Uh… Four. _Maybe_ five times?" Patricia shrugged.

"And how many times have you told your father or me about it?"

"Zero…"

"That's it." Elizabeth grabbed daughter's wrist and began leading her out the door.

"Mum, _where_ are we _going_?"

"To the doctor's." Elizabeth stopped in front of her older car. "If I'm going to have a sexually active doctor, then she _will_ be getting tested—"

"Mum! Who said _anything_ about sex?!" Patricia exclaimed. She planted her feet, refusing to move when her mother tried to pull her to the passenger side of the car.

"Patricia Williamson, get in the car _immediately_!" Her mother shouted.

"Mum, Eddie and I did _nothing_! I swear!"

"Patricia, I hate to say it, but if you don't get in the car right _this_ moment, you won't be seeing much of Eddie anymore." Elizabeth quietly—but fiercely— threatened.

"Fine." Patricia huffed and angrily slammed her door shut and buckled her seatbelt.

"I'm _extremely_ disappointed in you, young lady." Elizabeth buckled her own seatbelt.

"But—"

"Wait until your father hears this." Elizabeth shook her head. "What if you're pregnant, Patricia?! Then what?!"

"I can't be pregnant if Eddie and I didn't—" Patricia protested, but Ms. Nelson ignored her daughter and continued ranting.

"I can't imagine where you got the idea from… Was it Eddie? Did he suggest it? He didn't force you did he?!"

"Mum—"

"And to think I thought Eddie was the good guy, but he certainly isn't if he's just using you! I swear Patricia, if you're pregnant—"

"Mum! Shut up and listen to me for two seconds!" Patricia swiftly interrupted. "First of all, Eddie and I did _nothing_, therefore it is _impossible_ for me to be pregnant. Second of all, I _highly_ doubt I have an STD or whatever since I've experienced _zero_ symptoms."

"But why would you lie to me if you weren't doing anything?"

"Because A) I knew this would happen, B) I didn't want to walk around in the dark, and C) Eddie and I are a _couple_. We really enjoy each other's company." Patricia slowly explained.

Elizabeth paused for a moment to think. "Okay, but you're still taking a pregnancy test while we're there just to be sure. _And_ we should get you tested for any STDs while we're there. We should've done that after the whole Ben incident."

Patricia relaxed a bit, feeling better about the compromise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You know, Mum, I still think this isn't necessary." Patricia sighed from her chair. She was slumped in her seat, her mother next to her as they waited for the test results.

"Well, _I_ think it is." Elizabeth replied, not looking up from your cooking magazine. "Therefore, your argument is invalid."

Patricia sighed and pulled out her phone, ignoring the "No phones, please" signs around the building. Over the last hour or so, Eddie had texted her twice.

_Everything okay, Yacker?_

_ -Eddie_

_Patricia? Did you lose your phone or something?_

_ -Eddie_

Patricia couldn't help but smile because of her boyfriend's worry. She quickly sent him a quick text, telling him that she was at the doctor's office because her mom flipped and promised to explain more later.

Patricia quickly slipped her phone back into her pocket and slumped back in her chair when she heard footsteps and voices outside the door.

The female doctor entered the room. "Hello, Ms. Williamson." She greeted.

"You don't have to tell me that I'm _not_ pregnant." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Patricia!" Ms. Nelson exclaimed. She turned back toward the doctor. "Sorry about her."

Dr. Adams gave a small smile. "It's fine. And she's correct. All three tests turned up negative."

"Told you." Patricia huffed.

"What about the other tests?" Ms. Nelson ignored her daughter's attitude.

"Actually…" The doctor sat down on her stool. "We need to go over those together."

"_Wait_, what do you mean?" Patricia suddenly sat up.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Williamson, but you turned up positive for an STD."

**Dun dun dun! And I'm actually kind of depressed about the 'next step' thing. Oh well. It'll all tie in at the end. You'll all see.**

**And sorry for my lack of updating. I was distracted with TOR and then I got a tweet from Jade (:! And yeah. **

**See you soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

Patricia woke up breathing heavily. "Just a dream." She mumbled to herself. She shook her head.

"Yacker?" Eddie muttered, lifting his head from his pillow. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Patricia shook her head again. "Just a scary dream."

"Are you sure?" Eddie sat up completely.

"Yeah." Patricia quietly replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Eddie asked.

"Not really." Patricia slowly got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked her.

"Bathroom." Patricia walked out the door.

Eddie resisted rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's crankiness that she tended to get when she woke up too early. He knew that even though her back was turned, she would still somehow find a way to comment about it. He simply sighed and buried his head back in his pillow.

"_Maybe it's time to change; and leave it all behind." _Patricia's phone's screen lit up.

"Who's calling you at this hour, Yacker?" Eddie grunted and got out of bed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Eddie?" A voice sniffled on the other line. "Where's my sister?"

"Bathroom?" Eddie was confused. "What's wrong?"

"Drew…" Piper started crying again. "Drew and I broke up again."

"Why?"

"We had a fight." Piper sobbed.

"Just now? At _two AM_?"

"Go get Patricia! I _need_ to talk to her!"

"Yacker!" Eddie called. "Piper's on the phone!"

Patricia walked back into Eddie's room and moaned. "Tell her I'll call her back in the morning. It's too early to deal with all of this."

"She says she'll call you back in the morning." Eddie repeated to Piper.

"But—"

Patricia took the phone from Eddie. "Bye, sis! I'll talk to you later!" Patricia hung up and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, her and Drew broke up _again_."

"I'm beginning to think that Drew isn't ready for a long-term relationship." Eddie nodded.

"I'm _so_ sick of the drama." Patricia threw her phone back in her bag. "I'm just glad that we're okay."

Eddie took her hand. "Me too."

"Funny how we're more mature than Piper and Drew. I always thought it would be opposite." Patricia smiled a little.

"What?" Eddie pretended to be hurt. "We're not mature?"

"Shut up." Patricia gave him a playful push. There was a slightly awkward silence. "I love you. You know that, yeah?"

"Of course."

"And you love me back?"

"You _know_ I do, Patricia."

"Just checking." Patricia shrugged.

"Any reason why?" Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think I deserve a relationship where I can trust someone before I let my biggest walls completely down." Patricia replied. It took Eddie a moment to understand what she was saying.

"Patricia? Are you asking—"

"I guess I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."


	31. Chapter 31

"Patricia?" Mr. Williamson asked as he opened the door. "Why are you here?"

"Piper called me in tears last night." Patricia explained.

"I don't think she's up yet." Mr. Williamson shook his head. "Her and Drew got into a nasty fight, though. You may want to talk to him."

Patricia felt herself grow slightly tense. "I see. You just don't want me here."

"No, Patricia, I—" Mr. Williamson quickly tried to apologize, but Patricia cut him off.

"It's fine. I mean, you shouldn't even have to deal with me anymore since I don't even live in your house." Patricia shrugged and turned on her heel, ignoring Mr. Williamson's protests.

She clutched her phone tightly in her hand. Even though Ben was gone, she still wasn't a fan of walking around alone. Eddie offered to walk her, but Patricia wanted to be independent and be able to walk around town on her own. Eddie just rolled his eyes and didn't argue against it.

She reached Drew's house, which wasn't far from Piper's, and banged on the door. When no one answered, she simply opened it up and walked right in. Mrs. Peters was used to it by now, since the families had been friends before Patricia was even born.

"Oh, hello, Patricia." Mrs. Peters looked up from the apple she was cutting for the fruit salad. "Drew's not quite awake yet, but you're welcome to go up and see if he is."

"Oh, he'll be up." Patricia replied, heading up the steep stairs. She burst into his room, without any warning.

Sure enough, Drew was asleep on his dark blue bed, sun in his eyes. He was snoring lightly, and—being the deep sleeper he was known to be—didn't seem to care what was going on around him.

"Wake up." Patricia whispered, shaking him lightly. When he just simply rolled over, away from Patricia, she laughed lightly. "Okay. We can do it my way."

Se swiftly looked around the room. Spotting a vase in the hallway with flowers and water in it, she quickly moved in that direction. Patricia set the flowers down carefully on the table the vase was sitting on, and then walked quietly back into Drew's room, sneaking up to his bed.

At the touch of the ice-cold water, Drew sprang up, screaming.

"Oh, good, you're up." Patricia set the vase back down, smirking.

"Gee, thanks, Patty." Drew wiped his face off.

Patricia glared at him. "I _dare_ you to call me that again."

Drew took the hint. "Uh, no thanks. Why are you here, anyway?"

"You and Piper had _another _fight?" Patricia rolled her eyes. "_Really_?"

"It was _such_ a dumb fight." Drew shook his head, remembering it. "It was about _college_, of all things. We haven't even _started_ senior year yet."

"What about college?"

"She got into that special music school, right? Well, of course I didn't apply. But she wants me to go to the college that's only a half hour away from her's, but they don't offer the classes I want to take."

"So she got mad." Patricia nodded.

"Yeah and she said that I should care more since she's my girlfriend and stuff." Drew rolled his eyes. "And now she wants me to apologize, but I didn't do anything wrong."

Patricia bit her lip. _They're already thinking about college? Eddie and I haven't even _talked _about it. _

"Something wrong?" Drew asked.

Patricia instantly snapped out of it. "No. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you _sure_?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up."

"Okay, sorry." Drew held up his hands in defense.

Patricia sighed. "I'll talk to my sister. See what she says."

"Okay, good." Drew nodded, and then sniffed the air. "Do I smell pancakes?"

"Your mum is cooking them downstairs."

"Sweet!" Drew pumped his fist in the air and headed for his doorway. He stopped and turned around before heading down the stairs. "You coming?"

"Actually I think I'm going to head home." Patricia shrugged. "I'll talk to Piper tomorrow. I _need _to change."

"Suit yourself." Drew shrugged and raced down the stairs, similar to a young kid on Christmas.

Patricia rolled her eyes and laughed.

But her laughing would soon become minimal when rumors unfolded.

**I kind of need to apologize for the last chapter… I was just being difficult and didn't leave an author's note or anything. However, I was mad because of the reactions. I DON'T like sex talk or anything (I have reasons), and even didn't like implying it, honestly. And then a few people had the nerve to yell at me (through the internet, of course), telling me it wasn't good enough and that I should've made it more clear. Yes, it was short. However, I almost didn't even imply it. BOTTOM LINE: I'm SICK AND TIRED of people telling me to do something and then telling me that it wasn't good enough when I don't even WANT to do it IN THE FIRST PLACE! **

**I'm at a horse show for a lot of the weekend, so (even though I typed this on Friday/Saturday), this may not be up for a while. And my internet has been spotty lately because of storms and stuff. **

**However, I do have a few people to thank through Twitter and on here: **

**Drmiracle: thank you for your continued support! I'm excited to start Just Pals up again! (:**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Your encouraging Tweets the other day REALLY helped! I was thinking of actually doing a thingy in the back with some of the original scenes. But THANK YOU SO MUCH for everything! (:**

**MusicalWheaten: Thanks for your constant help and encouragement! Your tweets really brighten my day! **

**Also, if you have a twitter and you're following me, tweet me your username on here or whatever you want if you want a shoutout! (:**

**See you later! **


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked Patricia as she met him at her front door.

"Let's get this over with." She pretended to be annoyed that her and Eddie were going on a formal date to a restaurant with both of their mothers, but Eddie was able to see through her act.

"Oh, Patricia!" Elizabeth squealed. "You look so pretty!"

"_Mum_." Patricia groaned. "_Please_ don't." Patricia tugged at a loose curl in her hair. Ms. Nelson smacked her hand.

"Don't do that!" She scolded. "You're going to ruin it!"

"Why do you care?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"You want to look nice for Becky, don't you?" Elizabeth straightened out her own dress.

"Yeah, Yacker." Eddie teased. His mother had only arrived yesterday and wanted to meet up with Eddie, Patricia, and Elizabeth for a fancy dinner to catch up. "Quit looking like you're being tortured."

"But I am." Patricia said as Eddie took her hand to guide her to his car. Since Ms. Miller had decided to sight-see this year while visiting her son, she was staying at a hotel a little more than an hour away. She had requested to meet the group at a restaurant nearby so she wouldn't have to take a bus for over an hour.

"How often does this happen?" Ms. Nelson began to joke as she got into Eddie's car. "The teenagers are in the front of the car, and the adult is riding in the back."

"You don't mind, do you?" Eddie looked back as he turned his key in the ignition.

"Of course not! I was just joking." Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively.

"Okay." Eddie quietly replied as he hit the stereo to turn it on.

"_But I see my life and it's way too short_." The speakers blared the disc that was in there.

Patricia laughed. "I love this song."

"Can I ask what song this is?" Ms. Nelson said from the back.

"_So What I Lied_ by the Sick Puppies." Eddie responded loudly over the music. "I burned a bunch of songs onto a disc so that I wouldn't have to worry about changing the radio every time Justin Beiber came on or whatever."

"That's a good idea." Patricia agreed.

"I don't understand how you two listen to this." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It's seriously annoying."

"What, Mum?" Patricia turned up the volume. "Can't hear you!"

"Thanks, lovely daughter of mine." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, my little boy!" Ms. Miller squealed as Eddie and Patricia reached the table she was waiting at. She stood up and engulfed Eddie in a hug.

"Mom." Eddie grunted. "You're squishing me."

"Oh, but I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Mom, it hasn't even been two months." Eddie said.

Becky ignored her son and looked at his girlfriend. "Well, Patricia! Look at you! Beautiful as ever!"

"Thanks, Ms. Miller." Patricia smiled and gave her boyfriend's friendly mother a hug. "It's nice to see you again."

Ms. Miller stood back and took another look at her son's girlfriend. "I can see why Eddie's kept you. Did you know that this is the longest he's ever had the same girlfriend?"

"_Mom_."

"Actually, I didn't." Patricia replied.

"Well, the old record was only six months, so you actually beat it a _long_ time ago." Ms. Miller smiled and took her seat again.

"You girls _need_ to see the loo." Elizabeth said as she approached the table. "It's gorgeous."

"Elizabeth!" Ms. Miller got up again to hug the other mother. "You look as good as ever!"

"Oh, so do you!"

While do you mothers were hugging, Patricia and Eddie sat down in seats next to each other and exchanged looks.

"Who said you two get to sit together?" Elizabeth questioned, smiling.

"Uh, _we_ did." Patricia replied.

"Maybe _I _want to sit by my baby boy." Becky said, leaning forward to pinch her son's cheek.

Eddie brushed her hand away. "That's okay, Mom. You guys can sit together."

"I guess they're trying to get rid of us, Elizabeth." Ms. Miller took a seat across from her son.

"I guess so." Elizabeth laughed and took her seat next to Becky.

"Oh, I remember the teenage days. I was _always_ trying to get my parents to give my boyfriends and I some privacy." Ms. Miller laughed at the memories.

"Gee, thanks for sharing, Mom." Eddie rolled his eyes and picked up his menu.

"You know, I was quite the party girl when I was your age." Becky continued. "I was always going to those parties that I knew I'd get kick off of the volleyball team for in—"

"Those short skirts and belly shirts." The two women finished together.

"I had similar experiences." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Well, I am _officially_ creeped out." Patricia took Eddie's menu from him and began skimming it.

"Thanks, Yacker." Eddie rolled his eyes. "You do know you have your own, right?"

"Yeah, but this is more fun." Patricia replied, scanning the salads.

Eddie smirked and looked over Patricia's shoulder. "I don't know what _any_ of these foods are. Stupid British terms."

"Well, if it counts for anything, I'm British and I don't know half of these terms anyway. I've been spending _way_ too much time with you and your dumb American slang."

"Oh, right." Eddie rolled his eyes again. "_You've_ been spending way too much time with _me_? You know what I called the pile of trash in my room the other day? I called it rubbish! Rubbish! And then my dad got all excited, saying that British vocabulary is finally rubbing off on me and stuff."

"Sounds like you're father." Ms. Miller agreed.

"Oh, silly Eddie. Your entire room is rubbish." Patricia teased.

"You didn't seem to think so the other—" Eddie was cut off by a swift, painful kick from Patricia. "Um, _ow_!"

"Sorry. My foot must've slipped." Patricia said. "And thank you for cleaning your room when I went over for _dinner_ the other _day_."

Eddie caught on quickly. He nodded and went back to deciphering the menu.

"Aw, how romantic." Elizabeth sighed.

"I wish I had more relationships like that when I was a teenager." Ms. Miller mused. The two women ignored their children and continued talking about their teenage adventures.

"Why is the waiter taking so long?" Patricia complained, feeling slightly flustered. "This is why I hate restaurants."

"It's also why we don't go to them." Eddie nudged her with his elbow. She swiftly elbowed him back, purposely making it more painful than what he had done. "Ow! You're getting abusive, Yacker."

Patricia quieted down at Eddie's choice of words and stuck her tongue in her cheek.

"Sorry." Eddie quietly apologized. He looked up at her. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm just being oversensitive." Patricia replied and went back to looking at her menu. "Do you think they have burgers here?"

"It might be just a hunch, but I don't think so." Eddie laughed. "Hey! There's spaghetti! I know what _that_ is!"

"I would hope so." Patricia sighed.

The waitress finally showed up. "Can I take your order?"

Eddie and Patricia looked at each other. "Uhh…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So," Eddie took a bite of his pasta. "I hear that you're still opening a café, Elizabeth."

"I'm planning on it." Ms. Nelson put down her fork. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you guys and your little group about that. How would you like to help me organize a talent show?"

"Like, as a fundraiser?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah! People can throw money in their favorite performer's jar and whoever earns the most money wins!" Elizabeth clapped her hands. "It's a win-win! Performers get stage time, or whatever you want to call it, and the café gets more money for renovations and whatnot!"

"What a great idea!" Ms. Miller agreed.

"Of course, we'll organize it quickly so that Becky may see it, if she wishes." Ms. Nelson said, glancing at the other woman.

"Of course!" Ms. Miller nodded. She looked at her son and his girlfriends, who were oddly quiet. "Will either one of you two be performing?"

"I'm definitely more of a behind-the-scenes person." Patricia said. "No stage for me."

"It's a shame you didn't keep taking piano lessons when you were little." Elizabeth shook her head. She turned to Ms. Miller. "Her twin is a musical genius, but stubborn Patricia over here only took one lesson before quitting."

"What about you, Eddie?" Ms. Miller asked.

"No thank you." Eddie shook his head and took a sip of his soda.

"He's going to help his lovely girlfriend." Ms. Miller winked.

"No funny business behind the stage, then!" Elizabeth scolded, but couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Can't promise that." Eddie joked. Patricia blushed as everyone laughed.

**Wow that was long. Well, thank you to all of you who stuck around after my little rant! And JewelAnn13 from Twitter, I'm giving you a HUGE thank you here, since my Twitter is being dumb! :P So… THANK YOU! **

**Also, I have a question to answer…**

**Guest: It's not offensive at all, you're just curious! And the reason is because I wasn't implying they HAD sex, but I used it as an opportunity to joke about it. Does that answer your question? **

**See you guys soon! (:**


	33. Chapter 33

"Talent show sign ups!" Patricia called out, holding out a stack of flyers.

"Excuse me, sir." Eddie stopped Grandpa Lewis who was passing by. "Are you talented by any chance?"

"Freddie? Is that your name?" Grandpa Lewis asked, scratching his head.

"Well, we know his talent isn't memory." Patricia whispered to Eddie, restacking the flyers.

Eddie nodded in agreement before turning back to Mr. Lewis. "How would you like to participate in the fundraiser talent show?"

"Did you say 'fun run'? Oh, I haven't done a fun run in _ages_!" Grandpa Lewis exclaimed.

"Oh, silly Grandpa, there you are!" Alfie Lewis caught up to his grandfather. "He keeps running away. Thank you guys for looking out for him."

"No problem." Eddie said, though he knew he didn't really do anything. Patricia elbowed him.

"Hey, Alfie, do you want to participate in the talent show? It's a fundraiser for my mum's café." Patricia asked.

"Can I do a magic act? I _love_ magic."

Eddie and Patricia exchanged looks. "Sure," Eddie said. "Why not?"

"Oh, goodie! Where do I sign up at?" Alfie asked eagerly.

"Right here." Patricia handed him the pen and clipboard.

Alfie quickly signed his name and took a flyer. "I'll see you guys later. Let's go, Grandpa! He looked around and saw his grandfather walking into Millington's Clothing and Accessories. Alfie groaned and chased after Grandpa Lewis.

Patricia laughed and looked back at the clipboard. "Well, we have a total of _three_ people signed up."

"Mara with her song about why we should care about the ozone layer, Willow and her poem about global warming's effects on polar bears, and Alfie's magic act. Great show we have going there." Eddie sighed. He noticed a familiar curly-haired girl walking down the street. "Hey, KT! Care to sign up for the talent show?"

"Well…" KT shrugged. I don't really _like_ performing for an audience."

"Come on, please?" Patricia held out the clipboard to her.

"We're raising money for Ms. Nelson's new café." Eddie explained.

"Oh, why not?" KT nodded and took the pen and clipboard. She looked thoughtful for a moment before writing down her act. "What should I do?"

"Sing…?" Patricia shrugged.

"But sing _what_?" KT asked.

"A song." Eddie confidently replied.

"Thanks for the help, Eddie." KT shook her head. "I'll think of something." She handed the clipboard back to Patricia.

"Thanks, KT." Patricia gave her a friendly smile before KT waved off and continued down the street.

"Jackie!" Eddie called to the bright redhead who was heading the opposite way of KT. "You can sing! Sign up for our fundraiser talent show!"

Jackie looked hesitant. "I don't know… My voice isn't really 'in shape' right now." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Patricia thought for a moment. "What if I got someone to sing with you? Like, a duet?"

"Like who?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Like… A guy friend of mine?" Patricia offered.

"Hey, hitting two birds with one stone!" Eddie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, remembering his promise to help find Jackie a boyfriend.

"Shut up, Eddie!" Jackie glared at him. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Patricia. "Tell you what; if you can get someone to sing with me, I'll do it"

"You've got yourself a deal." Patricia nodded and wrote Jackie's name down. Jackie said goodbye and headed down the road.

"Who've you got in mind for the duet?" Eddie asked.

"You know Cody? One of Drew's friends? Tall, blonde hair, brown eyes?"

"I think so."

"Believe it or not, he can _actually_ sing pretty well." Patricia looked past Eddie and smirked. "And I know someone else who can, too." She nodded toward Fabian, who was walking and talking with Mara, Jerome, and Joy.

"Jerry?" Eddie asked, looking in the direction Patricia had nodded.

"No, he's _awful_!" Patricia shook her head in disgust. "Fabian can sing _and _he plays guitar." Patricia picked up a pen and the clipboard. "I'll be right back."

Eddie smiled and rolled his eyes, going back to stacking flyers.

"Eddie?" A girl's voice asked.

Eddie looked up. "Not a good time, Ava."

"Oh, but Eddie! I haven't seen you in _forever_!" Ava exclaimed, forcefully throwing her arms around him, engulfing him in an unwanted hug.

Eddie was quick to react and push her off. "I kind of liked it like that."

"Where's that _whore_ of a girlfriend of yours?"

"Leave, Ava."

"No thanks." Ava sat down on the table. "So… I bet Patricia's talked you into her little game."

"I don't want to know." Eddie shook his head.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Ava smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to not."

"Oh, you have?" Ava laughed. "It's a wonder you're still together. This is the longest relationship she's ever been in. Which isn't saying much since she only _really_ had one before you, not counting that short one with Drew."

"Would you just shut up?" Eddie asked.

"What are you guys going to do when graduation rolls around? With college fees and stuff, it's going to be hard to fly out here every summer, isn't it?"

"We'll make it work." Eddie insisted.

"I'm not so sure about that." Ava _finally_ hopped off the table to leave. "But I'm able to fly over _anytime_, so I'll be here." She gave Eddie a final wink and left.

"I _really_ hate her sometimes." Eddie grumbled.

"And _I_ really hate her _all_ the time." Patricia replied, putting the clipboard down. "What'd she say to you, anyway?"

"Uh... the usual; you're a whore and I'm stupid for staying with you."

"Oh, good! She's mixing it up a bit! I used to be the slut!" Patricia joked. She felt her heart drop slightly when Eddie only halfheartedly laughed at her joke. "Spit it out, Edison."

"What?"

"What else did Ava say to you?"

"Nothing." Eddie tried to assure. But Patricia wouldn't buy it.

"Doofus, _tell_ me."

"I swear, everything's fine."

"Promise?"

Eddie took her hand. "I promise."

Patricia smiled and took her hand out of his and placed it on his shoulder to kiss him. When they broke apart, she smirked. "Weasel."

"Yacker."

**I outlined a bit more last night, and BOY do I have some stuff in store for you! **

**Also, Louisa tweeted me back today, which is the fourth tweet I've gotten from someone on the Anubis cast, after Jade, Roxy, and Roger Barclay, so I'm excited. XD **

**See you guys soon! **


	34. Chapter 34

"Piper!" Patricia called out to her sister, who was headed into Williamson's Diner. Her twin was quick to turn around. "Piper! We need to talk!"

"Oh, can we do it over lunch, sis?" Piper asked, opening the door. "I'm _starving_."

"Fine." Patricia said, grabbing Piper's arm and leading her to an empty table near the entrance.

"Ow!" Piper whined as Patricia sat down on the other side of the booth. "Do you have to be so rough?"

"Yes." Patricia said. "Now, you and Drew had _another_ fight?"

"Yeah." Piper replied quietly and looked down.

"Over _college_?"

"Yeah." Piper looked back up. "But we made up, so it's all good!"

"You made _up_?"

"Drew said that he was going to go to the college I wanted him to after all." Piper shrugged.

"Are you _serious_?" Patricia rolled her eyes. "Piper, he wanted to go to that college in America! You _know_ how important that was to him!"

"And I don't see why. That college wasn't all that great."

"It was the only one that offered _all_ the courses he wanted to take!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Hey, stay out of me and _my_ boyfriend's drama. You have your own boyfriend, who—in case you have forgotten—in _American_. Don't you think he's going to want to go to an American college?" Piper pointed out.

"We haven't talked about that yet! What is it with everyone and college, anyway?! We haven't even _finished_ high school!" Patricia rolled her eyes again.

"It's something to think about when you're in a _relationship_. Which, you are! With a guy who lives across the ocean!"

"We've made it work before, why wouldn't it work in college?" Patricia asked, trying to calm down since people were beginning to stare.

"Earth to Patricia! College fees? Rent? All that stuff? Eddie's mum isn't going to keep paying for everything! And it's not like we're exactly rich either."

Patricia sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Shut up." Patricia sighed again. "What am I going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know." Piper sarcastically said. "_Talk_ to him?"

"Right." Patricia nodded. She got up from the table and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Her sister called after her.

"What?"

"You don't want anything?" Piper asked, holding up the menu.

"No!" Patricia shook her head and walked out the door. She began heading down the street, phone tightly in hand. She wasn't 100% used to being alone yet and it still made her nervous.

"_There's no going back when life's a loaded gun, you pull the trigger, trigger_." Her ringtone went off, making her jump slightly. She quickly answered it.

Before she could even say anything, her mother's voice came onto the line, shrill and angry. "Patricia Jade Williamson!"

"Mum?"

"Get home _immediately_!"

"What? Why?"

"I think you know why!" Elizabeth hung up the phone.

"Great." Patricia groaned.

**I honestly don't REALLY know how many chapters this story has left. I still have quite a few ideas, so… Yeah. **

**I'm going to work on tomorrow's chapter NOW because I'm going to Hoopfest with a friend to basically talk and eat snow cones. We actually went last year to gawk at cute guys that we liked, but neither of us like anyone right now, so… Yeah. You never know though ;) **

**See you soon! **


	35. Chapter 35

"Mum?" Patricia asked as she walked through the front door.

"Patricia! Sit! _Now_!" Elizabeth walked into the living room.

"I have _no_ idea what's going on, just—"

"Sit!" Elizabeth commanded again.

Patricia, realizing her mother was serious, quickly sat down on the leather couch.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much stress you're putting on me?" Elizabeth questioned her daughter.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Quit pretending!"

"I'm _not_!" Patricia insisted. "Calm down and tell me what you're freaking out about!"

Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath. "So I was leaving the café, right? And I'm walking out and Mr. Mercer approaches me and says 'I heard the big news!'"

"Uh… Okay?" Patricia was deeply confused at this point.

"And then he goes on to asking me if we knew what gender the baby was yet!" Elizabeth felt her blood pressure begin to rise again. "And then I asked him what he meant and then he asks me why I didn't know that you were_ pregnant_!"

"Whoa!" Patricia stood up. "First off, I'm _not_ pregnant! I think I would know if I was."

Elizabeth flopped down on the chair she was standing in front of. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried there."

"Mum, I'm not _that_ irresponsible." Patricia rolled her eyes.

Ms. Nelson got up and engulfed her daughter in a hug. "I know you're not. I was just in shock. Eddie's a good guy. I'm glad you two finally found each other."

Patricia smiled. "Me too."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Patricia was walking down Eddie's street. She was curious to see if he had heard the false rumors, too.

"Oh, Patricia!" Willow approached the redhead. "I heard what happened!" Willow sympathetically shook her head.

"I'm not pregnant." Patricia replied.

"Who said anything about you being pregnant? _I_ heard you and Eddie broke up!"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Who told you _that_?! We definitely _didn't._"

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble…" Willow sighed.

"_Tell_ me!"

"Joy said she heard it from Fabian." Willow spat out.

"I'm going to _kill_ that dork!" Patricia stomped off, ignoring Willow's protests. As she continued walking down the street, she heard some girls whispering and caught them glancing at her.

"Suicidal… I heard she cuts… Wrists… Scars…" Bits and pieces of the conversation floated back toward Patricia. The girls hurried off when Patricia sent them a dirty look.

When Patricia finally reached Fabian's front door, she banged on it angrily.

He opened it almost immediately. "Must you be so harsh? Any harder and you would've broken it."

"Why are you going around telling people that Eddie and I broke up?!" Patricia demanded.

"I'm not…" Fabian trailed off, too puzzled to continue.

"Willow said that she heard it from Joy, who apparently heard it from you!"

"And I heard it from a few girls gossiping at your dad's diner." Fabian responded.

"Who!?" Patricia commanded.

"Uhh…" Fabian looked slightly embarrassed. "I don't exactly remember."

"And you're supposedly one of the town's geniuses?" Patricia rolled her eyes. She turned on her heel and began heading down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Fabian called after her, still standing in his doorway.

"To get Eddie to come with me to the diner." Patricia replied, still walking. "I have a feeling who it might be."

**Sorry! I've been kind of distracted lately! I'll get better, though! **

**Thank you to xXAquaMangoXx for your tweets the other day! They made me smile! (: I'm glad to see another HOA/PLL fan out there! ;)**

**See you guys soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

"It wasn't me." Ava shook her head. "I wish I could say it was, but it wasn't."

"What do you mean you 'wish'?" Patricia asked, glancing at Eddie out of the corner of her eye. Not surprisingly, Eddie looked skeptical.

"I _wish_ I had come up with those rumors." Ava rolled her eyes. "But I didn't."

"Are you buying this?" Patricia mumbled to Eddie.

"Nope." He replied.

"I can see why you don't." Ava shrugged. "But think about it; if you blame me, then whoever has been spreading the rumors about you will still be wandering around, saying stuff."

"She's got a point." Patricia quietly admitted.

"I know I do." Ava replied. "So, blame me if you want, but the rumors won't stop."

"You know, she's _actually_ right." Eddie said.

"Don't act like it's a big surprise." Ava rolled her eyes.

Eddie just ignored her. "If it's not Ava, who could it be?"

"I honestly have no idea. I was almost certain it was Ava." Patricia shrugged.

"Hello? Still here!" Ava waved her hand.

"Leave." Patricia snapped.

"Well then." Ava rolled her eyes and stood up. "When you find out who it was, let me know. I _seriously_ want to talk to them and find out where their inspiration comes from." She flipped her hair and left.

"Great." Patricia rested her pounding head on the table. "I'm doomed."

Eddie softly placed his hand on her back and rubbed it slowly. "We'll figure it out, Yacker."

She slowly lifted her head. "And what if we don't?"

"Then maybe they'll stop if we don't react." Eddie unsurely suggested.

Patricia put her head back down on the cold table. "Yeah. Maybe." She sighed, and then lifted her head. "Listen, we have to talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Eddie joked. He laughed until he realized how serious the look on his girlfriend's face was. "Right. Sorry."

"I've been thinking about my future lately." Patricia began.

"Uh oh." Eddie felt his heart quicken.

"Shut up, Slimeball." Patricia said to him. "Anyway, I was thinking about how we lived in two different countries and—"

"And you want to break up?" Eddie held his feelings inside him.

"What?! That was _not_ where I was going!" Patricia shook her head.

"Then where _were_ you going with that?"

"I _wasn't _going to break up with you!" She exclaimed, getting out of her seat. "Is that what you _want_ me to do?!"

"No! Of course it isn't!" Eddie stood up also.

"Then why did you suggest it?!"

"Because it sounded like a break up talk!"

"So now you're trying to get rid of me?!" Patricia folded her arms over her chest.

"Yacker, no! I—"

"I thought you were always there for me, like you said!"

"I _am_, Patricia! You know that!"

"Really? Because it doesn't look like it from where I'm standing!" She brushed past Eddie and headed out the door.

"Are you guys okay?" Piper approached Eddie slowly, not wanting to upset the blonde more.

"I don't know right now, Piper." Eddie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed again and sat back down in his seat.

"Was it the 'college talk'?"

Eddie looked up at Piper. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she was _supposed_ to talk to you about colleges…" Piper trailed off.

"Yeah, well _that_ didn't happen." Eddie slumped further in his seat.

"Nice job, _Eddie_." Piper rolled her eyes. "You should probably go apologize."

"But I didn't _do_ anything." Eddie replied.

"So you're going to _wait_ for my stubborn sister to apologize?" Piper rolled her eyes again. "Smart idea." She said sarcastically.

"Good point." Eddie agreed.

"Bottom line: you guys are in love with each other, so why throw it away over a stupid argument?"

"I don't know…" Eddie sighed again. "I guess I'll go find her."

"_Please_ do." Piper nodded. She gave Eddie one last encouraging smile and then went back into the kitchen.

But Eddie didn't realize exactly how much Patricia needed him at the moment.

**Dun dun dun! I'm evil, yes!**

**And sorry I haven't updated a lot! I found out one of my horses has navicular syndrome, which is where the tissue and navicular bone in the hoof begin to degenerate. So I've been taking care of her and then parents decided we needed more family time and… yeah. **

**Also, I most likely won't see you guys again till Monday! We have to drive to my uncle's place in St. Maries, which is an hour away from where I live to see fireworks for the fourth of July and then I have a horse show all weekend. Sorry! :/**

**Someone asked me about how many chapters the story had left, and I would say 3 or 4. At least 3, and then another one after this! Twitter people got advantage to knowing that on Saturday while I was at Hoopfest! Which was AWFUL, by the way… It RAINED AND RAINED AND RAINED and then thundered. :P**

**One final note: **

**Thanks, xXAquaMangoXx for the fun text messages these past couple days! And the Fosters is one of my favorite shows now! Haha glad I got you addicted! (:**

**See you... whenever! ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

Patricia sighed. She missed Eddie already. She could _not_ believe they had just broken up over such a stupid argument. She stopped and took her phone out of her purse. She bit her lip, debating whether she should call Eddie or not to apologize. She took a deep, collective breath and pressed Eddie's name in her contacts.

But before she could call, someone put a hand over her mouth. She screamed as the smelly hand clamped tightly over her lips.

"Give me your purse and no one gets hurt." The male growled in Patricia's ear.

Patricia—who was shaking—reached for her purse quickly. She quickly took out her wallet and threw it at the reeking man. The dirty man opened it and examined the money inside.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The man pushed Patricia out of the way and hopped back onto his black bike.

Patricia—who was now against a hard, brick wall— took a deep breath and sunk down to the paved ground. She took a breath of relief. The man had only taken twenty dollars, which was better than what _could've _happened. She began trying to catch her breath. Tears that she had been holding back began sliding down her cheeks, though she tried to make them stop. _What was there to cry about? _She asked herself. She put her head on her knees, red hair spilling onto her shoulders.

"Yacker?" An American's voice asked. "Is that you?"

Patricia looked up to see Eddie. She quickly wiped her tears away and put on a fake smile. "Hi."

"Why are you crying?" Eddie sat down next to her. "If it was the fight—"

"I'm sorry." Patricia quickly cut in.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about the fight." Patricia looked down. "I overreacted. I shouldn't have stormed out like that."

"And I should've just let you finish." Eddie lifted her head back up with a finger. "I guess I just kind of panicked."

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Because I thought you were going to tell me you didn't want to be together anymore." Eddie replied, sighing. "And I didn't want that."

"You think I did?" Patricia asked calmly, not wanting to start another fight.

"No, but…" Eddie sighed. "I thought you were talking about your future and…"

"I was, but I _wasn't_ trying to break up with you, Doofus." Patricia rolled her eyes, trying to lighten the mood. "I was _trying_ to _discuss _college with you."

"Oh." Eddie looked down. "That. Piper mentioned something about that." Eddie ran a hand through his hair. "It's funny you mention that because my dad and I were talking about where I was going to college just the other day."

"Yeah?" Patricia urged, awaiting his answer.

"And I think I'm going to apply for colleges around here. On this side of the ocean." Eddie smiled and shrugged.

"Really?" Patricia asked. "You don't want to be with your mum?"

"She can come visit me over here." Eddie shrugged again. "Besides, I have more to look forward to over here."

"You do?" Patricia raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I do." Eddie confirmed, sharing the same smirk she had on. He dropped it when he began to say something more serious. "I would _never_ leave you, Yacker. I hope you know that."

"I do." Patricia smiled at him.

They kissed, enjoying the moment. Everything was _amazing_.

For now.

**SORRY I WAS SOOOO LATE! I GOT BUSY! And then… gah! But these last 2/3 chapters WILL BE GOOD, I promise! **

**Thanks for all of the encouraging tweets on Twitter! You know who you are! (: **

**I'll see you soon! **


	38. Chapter 38

"Places! Places, everyone!" Elizabeth shouted to the group behind the stage. She seemed slightly flustered and had refused to sit down all day, against Patricia's protests. "Please get in the order that is listed on the sheets I gave all of you!"

"She's _way_ too stressed about this." Patricia mumbled to Eddie, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Elizabeth!" Eddie called his girlfriend's mother over.

"Oh, Eddie, Patricia, I don't have time to chat." Elizabeth said to the couple when she reached them.

"I really think you should go sit down, Mum." Patricia put a hand on Ms. Nelson's shoulder. "Eddie and I can handle things back here, right weasel?"

"Oh, I could never—" Ms. Nelson began, but Eddie interrupted.

"No, she's right. We can handle it back here."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth looked hesitant.

"_Go_, Mum." Patricia pointed toward where the audience was waiting for the show to begin.

"Oh. Okay. I'll come check up on you in—"

"Bye, Elizabeth." Eddie waved.

Elizabeth sighed and went to go sit by Ms. Miller in the audience.

"Okay," Patricia called out. "Listen up! Fabian, are you ready?"

"Yes!" The boy called from the front of the line.

"Is everyone in the right order?" Eddie whispered to Patricia.

Patricia shrugged. "I think so." She looked around at the lineup of talent show acts. "Wait, where's my sister?"

"When does she go on?"

"Second to last." Patricia replied.

"Then I wouldn't worry about it until then." Eddie reassured. "Good luck, everyone!"

Joy, who was the announcer for the day, nodded and walked onto the stage, ready to introduce Fabian's act.

By the time Patricia and Eddie had reached their seats by their moms, Fabian had begun singing.

"'_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house. If things go wrong, we can knock it down.'_" Fabian's voice rang through the speakers to the audience.

"Who knew?" Eddie whispered to his girlfriend.

"Me." Patricia smirked. "Told you."

Eddie shared the same playful grin as her. And he couldn't help it; he _had_ to hold her hand. She got brought out best of him.

She looked over at him and smiled. Before the mother's could catch on, Patricia turned back to watching her friend perform "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran.

By the fourth act, everyone was smiling and laughing, completely enjoying the performance. Patricia squeezed Eddie's hand at the end of Mara's song. He looked over and smiled at her, ignoring his mother's excitement.

But there was someone else in the audience that was watching the couple, also. And the person wasn't happy about it. The person put their hand into their bag, making sure that the disc was still there. _It was time to destroy Patricia's life for good._

**Here's my usual apology for bad updating… Sorry!**

**And thanks xXAquaMangoXx and MusicalWheaten for their input on Twitter the other day!**

**See you! **


	39. Chapter 39

"Well, it's been a great show and we have sadly come to our final two acts. Everyone, put your hands together for Ms. Piper Williamson." Joy stepped to the side, revealing a piano. She waited for Piper to step onto the stage, but she never stepped on. Joy looked around, slightly confused.

Patricia and Eddie shared a look. Patricia got up from her seat to go investigate as Joy stepped off of the stage to do the same thing. Eddie followed suit.

"Where is she?!" Joy whisper-yelled. "She's supposed to be on!"

"I don't know!" Patricia frantically shook her head. "Let me call her."

The phone rang several times before Patricia's twin finally picked up.

"Hello? Who is it?" Piper's words sounded slurred.

"Piper! Where _are_ you?!" Patricia asked, glancing at the audience. Thankfully, they were just chatting quietly. "You're on _now_."

"I'm at home." Piper mumbled back.

"Are you… _Drunk_?!" Patricia exclaimed into the phone.

"I only had a few shots." Piper slurred.

"A few too many!" Patricia replied.

"Tired… Ready for bed…" Piper moaned.

"Piper, it's only a bit past noon!" Patricia let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sleepy…" Piper sounded like she had just sat on a bed. "Bye."

"No, wait!" Patricia tried to keep her sister on the line, but Piper had already hung up. Patricia sighed again and turned toward her friends. "She's drunk and now she's sleeping."

"I thought _she_ was 'the good girl'." Joy groaned. "I guess we'll just skip her act and go on to Jackie and Cody's song." The trio split off, Joy going back onstage and Patricia and Eddie heading back to their seats.

"I wonder where she got the alcohol." Eddie mused.

"Ava or someone, probably." Patricia replied. "Who cares, though? She's drunk and ruining her own mum's show. But watch as no one will care because she's the 'good child', so she gets a 'get out free' pass or whatever." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I kind of just gave you a bit of my life story."

"I think I know most of it already." Eddie teased.

"Oh, shut up, Slimeball." Patricia rolled her eyes and blushed slightly.

"Well, it seems that Piper has some other… business to take care of." Joy glanced behind her to see Jerome and Alfie's progress in wheeling the piano off of the stage. "As soon as we get this piano off the stage, we will have our last act of the show."

"We've almost got it." Jerome grunted, struggling to push the end with the broken wheel.

"While we're waiting, I'm supposed to announce our sponsors." Joy smiled and began reading off of the list.

"Where's your sister?" Ms. Nelson loudly whispered to Patricia.

"I'll tell you later." Patricia whispered back.

"And lastly, Williamsons' Diner." Joy finished off.

"Dad donated?" Patricia whispered to no one in particular. "I thought he couldn't afford it." She looked down the row at Elizabeth, who shrugged. Patricia rolled her eyes back to the stage.

"And now, put your hands together for Jackie and Cody with 'Jet Lag', originally by Simple Plan featuring Natasha Bedingfield!" Joy smiled one last time before leaving the stage as the bright redhead and the blonde teenage boy entered.

Jackie smiled and said something to Cody before giving Jerome—who was helping Joy with planning the show—the cue to start the music. The beginning began playing, only including several 'whoa's, before the song officially started.

The two seemed completely absorbed in the song. Especially Cody; he looked almost frozen while Jackie smiled at the audience, comfortable onstage, thanks to her experience.

When the song was over, the two received a standing ovation. It was clear that they had won, but neither Jackie nor Cody was cocky enough to show that. Instead, they grabbed a hand from the other and took a bow together. After doing so, they both smiled one last time and walked off the stage, hand-in-hand.

"They did _really_ well." Patricia said to Eddie as the audience rustled a bit.

"You'd be surprised at what people are capable of." Eddie shrugged, smirking a bit.

"Yeah." Patricia quietly said. She began to collect her stuff to go to vote for the winner. However, a voice stopped everyone from moving.

"I don't think you'll want to go anywhere when I reveal this." The voice—which had obviously been disguised—said. But the body of the voice was nowhere to be seen; instead, the screen behind the stage was lit up blue. "You won't _believe_ what I've found out."

Patricia, slightly confused, sat back down. She and Eddie shared a look.

A picture of Patricia popped up on the screen. "Miss Patricia Williamson." The voice said.

Eddie squeezed her hand. But Patricia stared straight ahead.

"You all feel sorry for her. Yeah, she was raped. And yeah, her parents have divorced. But do you _really_ know her? The dark side of her? You'd be surprised what people are hiding."

"Don't you want to leave?" Eddie asked his girlfriend.

"No." Patricia was quick to respond. "I would rather stay and see how much of this is _actually_ true." She continued watching the screen. Eddie, unsure of what else to do, followed suit.

"She's hiding something from _everyone_." The voice continued. "Hey, mum, did you know your daughter lied to you? She said that she was spending the night at her father's house, but don't you know where she _really_ ended up at?" A picture of Patricia and Eddie walking into the Sweets' house popped up on the screen.

Patricia could feel her mother's eyes on her, but continued watching. Elizabeth whispered something to Ms. Miller before putting her eyes back on the screen as well.

"And I know for a fact that only a handful of people know what she did last summer." The voice got slightly louder. "Oh? What's that? You _didn't_ know? She cut. And cut. And then cut some more. I bet if you look closely, you can still see her scars."

Patricia felt hundreds of eyes on her. She nervously pulled her leather jacket over her wrists. She knew that she didn't have scars anymore, but Patricia didn't want people trying to see. Eddie grabbed her hand again, trying to comfort her, but she dropped it immediately.

"Not to mention what she tried to do a few years ago." The voice persisted.

Patricia sunk down in her seat. _Only_ Piper knew about what Patricia felt that the mysterious person was going to say.

"Not even her boyfriend, who thinks he knows _everything_ about Patricia, knows this."

Patricia sunk even further down. Even _Eddie_ was staring at her now. She felt the tears begin to fill up her eyes.

"Not too long after her boyfriend—Ben—raped her, she decided that she was done. She went downstairs to take a handful of Advil. She should be glad her twin sister was there to stop her."

Patricia got up and began to run to the bathroom. She could here gasps behind her.

"Maybe if she had gone through with it, she wouldn't be in this moment now." The voice cackled. "Well, it seems I've gotten my revenge. She ruined my life, I figured I might as well do the same back. My work here is done." The screen faded to black.

**Ahaha another cliffhanger! OMIGOSH I HAVE SO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT. But I know I don't have time for it all. **

**On a BIGGER NOTE (please help me with this) I need a good teen/young adult book to read for my AP English summer homework. Fiction please! I need suggestions! **

**Also, I'm in a fight with one of my best friends (or rather her mum) and so I'm hoping to get all that sorted out tomorrow since we happen to both have horse lessons tomorrow. Long story, short: her mother is accusing me of something I didn't do. But I have our trainer on my side, so… It could be interesting. **

**On a brighter note, I GOT CONNECT THE DAY IT CAME OUT AND IT'S FREAKING AWESOME! Did anyone else get it? If so, what's your favorite song on it?**

**And lately, for whatever reason, I've become obsessed with Teen Titans, which I used to watch when I was a kid (the old one. I'm not liking the new version very much). I just had to say that. Anyone know any books with superhero teams or something like that? Or am I just nuts? **

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**See you soon! (: **


	40. Chapter 40

"Patricia, wait!" Eddie called after the redhead. But she had already made it into the girls' bathroom.

Patricia let the heavy bathroom door shut behind her, quickly locking herself in a stall. She tried to control the tears that were falling out of her eyes, but failed epically. She also tried slowing her breathing, but that didn't seem to work either. The _entire town_ knew _all_ of her deepest secrets. This was her worst nightmare. _Who would do this?_

Eddie took a deep breath outside of the bathroom door. "I don't _want_ to go in there, but you _know_ I will." Eddie listened for a response. When there was none, he sighed. "Yacker, talk to me."

Patricia could hear Eddie, but wasn't in the mood to talk. _Why wasn't he mad, anyway? _She sighed and wiped her makeup-filled tears off of her face, but more formed.

Eddie banged on the door again. "Patricia, _please_!"

He sighed heavily. Just as he was about to open the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kaylee gave him a small smile. "I'll go in and talk to her for you."

"Are you sure?" Eddie looked skeptical. "She can be kind of—"

"Eddie, I'm a girl. I know how it is." She assured. Eddie bit his lip before stepping aside and letting Kaylee go through the door.

"Patricia?" Kaylee said sweetly just before the door closed. "Patricia, we know you're in here."

"Whatever." Patricia responded. She stood up and unlatched the bathroom door. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands.

"Who do you think did it?" Kaylee quietly asked the redhead.

"I don't know. Maybe Ava?" Patricia shrugged.

"Oh, I don't think so." Kaylee said.

"How would you know?" Patricia huffed.

"Maybe because…" Kaylee paused dramatically. "_I_ did it."

Patricia took a step back. "_What_?!_ Why_?!"

Kaylee took a step toward Patricia, bigger than the one that Patricia had taken away from Kaylee. When Patricia backed up again, Kaylee continued stepping forward. "Because _you_ put _my_ _boyfriend_ in jail."

Patricia hit the cold, brick wall. She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I'm pretty sure I _didn't_."

"Nope." Kaylee replied. "You _did_."

"_Who_?"

"Benjamin Stewart." Kaylee replied.

Patricia held back from gasping. "Okay, _I_ didn't _put_ Ben in jail. The _judge_ did. And he rightfully did!"

"No, he didn't!" Kaylee clenched her fist.

"Oh, _yes_ he did," Patricia raised her voice slightly. "He _raped_ me, Kaylee. And I_ know _he's not safe to be with."

"You lied about him raping you!" Kaylee argued. "He would _never_ do that!"

"I know he seems like that, but he _would_! And he _did_! Who knows how many girls he did it before me!" Patricia exclaimed. She softened her voice a bit and stepped away from the wall. "He _deserves _to be in jail, Kaylee."

Kaylee seemed to consider this for a moment. Then, she pushed Patricia back up against the wall. "No he doesn't!" And with that, she left the bathroom, ignoring Eddie as she went back into the audience.

Patricia leaned against the wall for a minute, trying to get the pounding in her head to stop.

Eddie nervously entered the bathroom. "Yacker?"

Patricia pushed herself off of the wall and threw herself into Eddie's arms. They stood there for a moment, just enjoying each other.

Patricia was the first to break off of the hug. "Kaylee's the one who put that video up."

Eddie looked at his girlfriend carefully. "_Really_?"

"Yeah." Patricia nodded.

"But how did she find out all that stuff?" Eddie asked. "Especially what only Piper knew?"

"Who knows?" Patricia shrugged. "For all I know she could've read my diary—" Patricia shut her mouth as fast as she opened it.

"Diary?" Eddie's face grew a smirk. "_You_ have a _diary_?!"

"You weren't supposed to know that…" Patricia blushed a bit. She remembered last time she wrote in it was just before she and Eddie had gotten together two years ago.

"Well, now I do." Eddie stifled a laugh. Then his face quickly turned serious. "Do you want to bust her?"

"It all comes down to my word against hers." Patricia said. "And I don't think I'm in the best situation to try to win against her."

"Nah, we can take her down." Eddie put an arm around Patricia.

"_We_ know who did it and that's okay with me." Patricia said. The couple began to walk out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Eddie looked surprised.

"Yeah." Patricia responded, pushing the door open. "It's not like it was illegal… right?"

**SORRY FOR MY AWFUL UPDATING! I have been CRAZY busy lately. But I THINK (again) things are calming down. Again, I tend to be busier in the summer than during the school year. Also, I DID do some outlining for the next book, so I GUESS we can call it a bit of a hiatus…? **

**Just wanted to thank xXAquaMangoXx for her encouraging tweets! She is absolutely AMAZING! Go check her stories out, as she is also an AWESOME writer! (:**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST FOR THIS STORY! **

**See you guys soon (hopefully)!**


	41. Chapter 41

"I have something for you." Eddie pulled Patricia aside during the after party. Patricia—who seemed to be avoiding everyone—had been standing by herself, counting the money the fundraiser had gained for her mother's café. Drew, being the good guy that he was, was helping her.

"Go ahead." Drew gave her a small smile. "I can take care of it."

Patricia smiled at him and nodded, allowing Eddie to softly lead her away by her hand.

"Listen, Yacker." Eddie began. "I know we haven't even started senior year, but…" He seemingly got scared and trailed off.

"But what?" Patricia urged.

"But there's something I need to ask you." Eddie nervously shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay…?" She gave him a skeptical look.

"You love me right?" Eddie asked, though he could feel a small blush creep up his cheeks.

"Yeah." Patricia blushed. "Obviously."

"Well, I can't see myself with anyone else, _ever_, so…" Eddie got down on one knee. "Maybe you should marry me."

Patricia smiled, and to Eddie's surprise—and disappointment—laughed. "That has _got_ to be the worst proposal I have _ever_ heard." She smiled down at him. "But, yes. I will marry you."

"Yes?" Eddie slowly stood up.

"Yes." Patricia clarified, nodding. The couple hugged, never having been so happy and together in their lives. "After I'm finished with highschool of course."

"Yes! Anything!" Eddie kept his arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

"Okay, you're getting _way_ to soft and cheesy, Slimeball." Patricia said, quickly returning to her usual self.

"Right." Eddie said, completing regaining his composure—or pretending to. On the inside, he was jumping for joy.

"Congratulations." Drew approached the couple.

"You already heard?" Patricia asked as she slipped her arm around Eddie's waist.

"I think we all did." Drew said, motioning to Patricia shirt. She looked down to see that the microphone she had on her shirt was still there and someone—Drew it had seemed—had turned it on.

"Oh well." Eddie shrugged, putting his arm across Patricia shoulders. "The more the merrier as they say."

"Whatever." Patricia laughed as more of their friends surrounded them, enveloping them in a giant group hug.

**So… The end. And it sucked, yes. To the point where I'm thinking about rewriting it. I would've updated sooner, but I was on vacation, and then my account was being dumb and not letting me in, and then I had a bit of family drama… so yeah.**

**I know I said I would write a sequel to this, but I just have A LOT on my plate right now. I'm not saying that this story (or the website) isn't important, but I have been doing a TON of stuff for Wattpad and FictionPress and I'm really enjoying developing my own characters. Also, I was asked by some friends of mine to do a Code Lyoko fanfiction, so I'm excited for that. So, unfortunately, as far as the sequel goes, consider it canceled, for now, anyway. I could change my mind. Part of why I took so long to write this was because I didn't know how—or really want— to say this. I'm REALLY sorry. **

**I've made a TON of friends through here and I really enjoyed the connections I had with many of you. Hopefully, you will see more of me soon. Sibuna! Peddie! HOA forever! (:**

**Sincerely,**

**peddiegirl101, Aka Lilly White, Aka Izzie. :')**


End file.
